His Assistant
by Cheyashton
Summary: Jace Herondale, heard of him? Of course you have. He's a world famous actor and New York's biggest CEO, best of his age they say. He's good looking, funny, smart but also cocky and stubborn and most of all, he's beautiful. Me? I'm Clary Fray. His assistant." -I own nothing but the plot-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this idea came into my head one day so I decided to write it down. Some of the themes featured in this story have been in other stories but I don't think the situation has been done before. If it has then I'm sorry, this is just an idea I had while writing my other story. I posted the Summery on my other story 'Collapse' and everyone seemed to like the idea of it so I thought I'd give it ago. I will probably update once a week, or at least try to. Please excuse that the chapters will probably be small for the first couple, just while I get myself into this story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

Chapter One

_Dear Diary,  
My name is Clary Fray, I am 21 years old but my 5'2 height makes me look 12. I have red curly hair that reaches my waist, bright green eyes and freckles all over my face. I have just recently left university with a degree in Art. Once I left Uni, I convinced my mum to left me move to New York with my boyfriend Sebastian. I am originally from London but after I met Seb at Oxford University I knew it was fate and I had always wanted to live in America. Sebastian is amazing, we met during a football game at Uni and it was love at first sight, we have been dating ever since. He's at least 6 foot tall, tanned skin, 6 pack with Platinum blonde hair that I originally thought was dyed and brown eyes that are so dark they look black. He's gorgeous. And mine. However since moving to New York I haven't been able to find a job, you would think New York would have so many artistic opportunities but you'd be wrong. I haven't heard from Simon in a while apparently he's busy with his new American girlfriend, don't you think it's coincidental that we both met someone from America and we're both English? Well I do. Seb's currently seeing one of his high school friends, his name was Jonathan... Jason... Jay... Jace that was it, Jace. So that's why I decided to get a new diary to start my new life as an American. Anyway, I should be going so I can get some Lunch.  
Until next time,  
Clary x_

* * *

It felt good writing in a diary again; I haven't done it in such a long time. I used to have a diary all the time while I was in High School. I was a quiet student, always focused on my art. I had very few friends but I didn't mind, They included; Simon, my best friend, Magnus, My other best friend, Jordan and Maia, who started dating at the beginning of our GSCE years and they are now expecting their first child and finally Aline who used to be a complete bitch. She was one of the popular girls, dressed slutty, dyed her hair blonde; that kind of thing, but when she came out the closet as a lesbian, everyone turned on her thinking she was going to hit on them. We already had Magnus in our group who was a 'freewheeling Bisexual' as her liked to say so we welcomed her into our group with open arms. She's now less bitchy, dressed more appropriately and has stopped dying her brown hair, and I can honestly say she's one of my closet friends. I missed all of them. Simon studied Maths at Uni, Magnus did Fashion Design, Aline studied Dance and Jordan and Maia were preparing for childcare so everyone was pretty busy with their lives, disadvantages of growing up I guess.

* * *

I started to get really hungry so I decided to treat myself at a little cafe just a block from mine and Sebastian's apartment. As I was walking to the little cafe, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I read the caller ID; **Sebastian **(Clary-normal, Sebastian- **Bold**).  
"Hey Seb, you okay?"  
"**Hey Beautiful, are you busy?**"  
"I was just going to get some lunch, why what's up?"  
"**Do you think you'd be able to get yourself to Herondale Corporations? I'll pay for the cab**"  
"Yeah sure, but why?"  
"**You remember my friend Jace, who I was meeting today?**"  
"Yes, of course."  
"**Well, he's looking for a personal assistant and I made him give you an interview, It's in half an hour.**" PERSONAL ASSISTANT? How important was this guy?  
"Oh my God, thank you so much Seb! But erm... what's this guys job?"  
"**Oh, he's the CEO**" WHAT? The CEO of one of the biggest corporations in America and he wants me to be his assistant. Oh wow.  
"**Clary, you there babe?**"**  
**"Yeah, I'm here. Just a little shocked. I best go and get changed to leave. Thank you again Seb."  
"**No problem. I love you.**"  
"I love you too." And he hangs up.

* * *

Wow, this is so exciting, Imagine me, Little Clary Fray, The assistant to the biggest business man in America. I rushed home as fast as I could; luckily I had a shower that morning so I didn't need one now. I walked into my walk-in closet and started to sort through my clothes. I'm glad I decided to unpack early. I went over to where my blouses were hung and chose an nice simple white one. It hugged my curves nicely but wasn't skin tight with a simple black skirt which reached my knees I added some black tights to make my legs look longer. For footwear I chose some black ankle boots and added a simple black blazer. To finish my look I included a chunky necklace, my watch and a ring Seb got me for our 1 year anniversary. I kept my make-up quite simple, well simple for me. I had the smallest bit of foundation to hid some of my freckles, Bronzer along my cheek bones. On my eyes I had eyeliner, liquid eyeliner, gold eye shadow and mascara, all of which complement my eyes and makes them 'pop' for a little bit of colour I added a pale purple lipstick which matched my necklace. I let my hair down past my shoulders in the natural waves it goes in but brought the top half up into a ponytail for a typical 'half up-half down' look. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled in approval, Magnus would be proud so I decided to snapchat him an image captioned 'Interview outfit' which got me a 'My baby's growing up, very proud gingernut' In return. I checked my watch, I still had 10 minutes to get to the office, time to get the cab.

* * *

After a very tiring cab ride I finally arrived at the office. I looked up in awe, it was huge. I swear I could see the clouds surround the top. Someone clears their throat and I advert my eyes downwards to see the people it came from. I saw the dazzling smile that was my boyfriend.  
"You look beautiful Clarrisa, he will be eating out of the palm of your hand." I giggled as he brought me in for a kiss. "Let's go get him." Sebastian took my hand and we entered the building to face to guy that was going to change my life forever, I just didn't know it.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, since I got lots of love for this story and I had some spare time so I decided to write a new chapter yey. I just want to thank Rachael for pointing out the fact in the summery I said Jace was an actor than I changed it to CEO, so now he's both. He's mainly a CEO of his family company but he's done a couple of films before that, just go with me on this one okay?;) I promise it will make sense when the story progresses (I hope). I'm sorry this is a long Authors Note but I can't even begin to comprehend the amount of support I've gotten with this story in just a few hours, thank you so much. That goes to the people who read Collapse too and the new readers/followers.**

**One last thing. I'm thinking of posting sneak peeks and slight spoilers (obviously not huge just hints at things to come on my blog? What do you think? Follow my blog if you'd like these sneak peeks, only those who follow will see them! You need a gmail, yahoo or I think you can do it with a twitter account. If you do follow me, leave me a comment on my fanfiction blog post of your username and I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter via PM.**

**Thank you again and please follow my blog. . .uk**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

Chapter 2

Clary POV

I anxiously waited in the waiting room of Mr Herondale's office. I can't believe I was going to meet Jace Herondale. I had fangirled over him ever since he was in a teen movie back when I was 15. It was called 'Shadowhunters' and he played a cocky but sweet guy called Jamie, he was a shadowhunter (someone who fights demons) and he would do anything for a mundane girl, Lily her name was. Since then I had loved him in every movie he'd featured in. However about a year ago, maybe two; about the time he became CEO he stopped acting. Who becomes CEO at 20/21, it's mad. Sebastian gave my hand a gentle squeeze for reassurance I returned the favour to show I appreciated the gesture. I really needed this job and Seb knew that. After what felt like hours, an obviously blonde girl came in wobbling on her 7 inch heels. If this was the kind of people he employed, how was I ever going to fit in? She came over, practically drooling over Sebastian, disadvantages of having a good looking boyfriend. "Mr Herondale will see you now" She didn't even stop looking at Seb the whole time; she batted her eyelashes and walked away swaying her hips more than normal. I sighed and Seb chuckled.  
"Don't act like you don't enjoy having girls fall at your feet."  
"Who doesn't like being attractive baby?"  
"Hmpf"  
"Come on Cherry, you know they're nothing compared to you." Seb knew exactly what to say to cheer me up, It was one of the many things I loved about him. I gave him a quick kiss and we entered the office.

It was so neat, almost too neat for a guy. Everyone on the desk was in place and nothing messy. The walls were white and bare apart from a few movie posters and achievements. On his desk lay a single photograph. It looked like a high school picture. I saw Seb immediately next to a beautiful girl with dark hair and dark eyes. Jace was in the middle smirking at the person taking the picture and besides him was a boy who looked just like the girl only with striking blue eyes, they must be siblings. Jace must have saw me looking because he cleared his throat and as I looked up at his I saw him properly for the first time. He was even more beautiful then I remembered. His gold hair and eyes complimenting each other perfectly. His lean muscles you could see through his white shirt, which was see-through enough to see the Angelic Power rune he had tattooed on his chest. He was a god. I looked into his eyes, perfect gold one's matching green as he said, "I'm sure you recognise me and Seb, the other two are my adopted brother and Sister Alec and Izzy." Adopted? I never knew he was adopted, what happened to his parents? Not three years ago was his father was the CEO of this very company, was that why Jace was in charge? I saw Jace steal a quick glance at Seb who looked pissed off, what got his knickers in a twist?

"So erm... let's get this interview started shall we? Miss... Fray."  
"Oh please, call me Clary" I saw Seb's hands tighten into fists... woah, what's got him so worked up? I thought he wanted me to have this job?

* * *

Jace POV

I was sat waiting for Sebastian and his girlfriend to enter my office, when he heard of my job placement he insisted I gave her a chance so I did, that's what friends do. It was weird thinking of Seb in a relationship, he was more of a 'fuck and chuck' kind of guy. Apparently he even waited 6 months for this chick to put out; I've known Seb to dump them after a few days for not 'putting out'. What was so different about this girl? He spoke very highly of her, saying she is the best artist he has seen; there just aren't any jobs available. I guess I can relate to that, doing a job because you can't have your dream job whether it's through choice or not.

I heard hushed voices and footsteps nearing my office. I expected a tall blonde, probably died. With the most inappropriate clothes, ridiculous shoes and clown face of make-up, much like some of my staff, well they were my father's but I couldn't bear to fire them just because I didn't like the way they looked. When Clary walked in I was speechless. This girl was beautiful. Her bright red hair messy but perfectly neat, her make-up simple and neat and her outfit was professional. I just kept staring at her, her emerald eyes taking everything in around my office. I saw her gaze stop at the picture on my desk. It was taking during senior year, well junior year for my sister Isabelle. I've only been adopted into the Lightwood family for 18 months and they already treated me like their own and I loved them like my brother and sister. I cleared my throat to get her attention and when she looked up at me I was frozen. Her eyes paralyzed me, she was honestly breath taking. What was a girl like her doing with a boy like Seb, he may be my friend but I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. She looked right into my eyes as I told her "I'm sure you recognise me and Seb, the other two are my adopted brother and Sister Alec and Izzy" why did I say that? I never tell people that unless they're close to me. I stole a glance at Seb, he was pissed at me. Oh shit, he must have seen the way I was looking at Clary.  
"So erm... let's get this interview started shall we? Miss... Fray." Why was I hesitating and stuttering? I was Jace Herondale I didn't stutter.  
"Oh please, call me Clary"  
I saw Seb's hands tighten into fists... Oh shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. This is a crap reason but I don't have a wifi connection, I'm at my boyfriends so I can upload this! Thank You to everyone who has reviewed. I cannot get over how much love this story is getting and I'm going to answer all reviews after this; from both chapters, enjoy.**

**Chey xxx**

**firequeen8569 – **Thank you so much and Clary needed a boyfriend for a certain event to happen and Sebastian was just the first person I thought of. It will all make sense when the story develops.  
**lindsayhonaker – (chapter one) **I'm glad I started it too! Baring in mind it was just an idea that came to me, I wasn't really sure if it would be any good, but I'm so happy you like it!  
**FallenFanGirl1 – **Thank you, I'm so glad you like it!  
** – **I'm glad you like it!  
**Rachael – **Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Thank you for pointing out my mistake.  
**lovely smile (chapter one) – **I'm so glad you like it! I hope I don't disappoint  
**angelwithashotgun – **Patience grasshopper, It will happen I promise, not straight away but it will happen.  
**MitchyTheBraveShadowHuntress - **I know bless him ;) I like vulnerable Jace!  
**lindsayhonaker – (chapter two) **You'll have to wait and find out;) Clary's so 'in love' she's oblivious to what's happening around her, love can make you blind sometimes and I'm going to start posting spoilers;)  
**Guest – **Thank you for reading!  
**Caitielynn09 – **ooooh, tension ;) glad you like it!  
**Guest – **I hope so! Thanks for reading!  
**lovely smile (chapter two) – **Drama should always start early;) I'm so glad you like it!  
**Guest- **what does 'osmm' mean? And I will update Tuesday and Wednesday (if possible)  
**RebelYouth – **Thank you lovely

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Clary POV **

The job interview went well. Jace claimed I was the best candidate and if there was no problem I could have the job and start straight away. I accepted the job and I start on Friday (tomorrow). I was so excited to start my new life in New York City. Seb on the other hand was less excited, in the office and during the interview he remained quiet with his jaw clenched the whole time. I don't understand why, surely he should be happy that I've gotten myself a job, one with his best friend rather than a random stranger. We walked out of the building hand-in-hand but Seb wasn't really paying attention to anything around him, resulting in him walking and shouldering a man who dropped all his papers and gave Seb a death glare. I apologised on half of Seb and the man's eyes softened and he told me not to worry about it. Seb can get like that sometimes. He gets so lost in his own thoughts and nothing else around him matters; he can be like it for hours at a time. It doesn't bother me much because it gives me a chance to think for myself.

As we were exiting the building I caught the eye of a beautiful black-haired beauty. She had long straight black hair that cascaded down to her hips and brown eyes so dark they could be pulled off as black, but behind them I saw so much emotion and happiness unlike the black eyes of my boyfriend, at times they seem emotionless. I dragged Sebastian over to the girl, he didn't protest much as he was still lost in his own head. As we got nearing I recognised her from the photograph of Jace's desk; Isabelle her name was. I walked up to Isabelle and she smiled kindly at me. It was strange when I first looked at her I thought she'd be one of the popular bitchy types, but on saying that; we're not in high school any more.

"Hey you're Isabelle, right?"

"Yesss... How do you know that? And how do you know Seb? Hey Seb." Isabelle asked with a confused look on her face but her eyes showed amusement.

"Oh sorry, I'm Clarissa. I just had a job interview with your brother and I saw the picture on his desk. He told me you were his adopted family and I recognised you across the room. Sebastian's my boyfriend. I met him at Uni, however he's thinking so he won't hear you."

"Jace doesn't normally tell people that and does he often do that?"

"He doesn't? And he can do, sometimes for minutes sometimes for hours" Isabelle looked very concerned but didn't bring Seb up again.

"No, he's very closed off"

"Oh, well I didn't mean to intrude Isabelle"

"Please call me Izzy, only my parents call me Isabelle" She grimaced.

"Then you call me Clary"

"It's a deal Clary. Hey, my friend bailed on meeting me later tonight. We were only going to go for some dinner and a movie. You in?"

"Yeah sure, why not" I said with a smile. We exchanged number and she flounced off with the promise to call later. I'd only been in New York for a short while and I've already made a friend. I looked over at Sebastian and of course, he was obvious to everything that had just gone on. I nudged him with my elbow to snap him out of it.

"What did you do that for?" He hissed.

"You were out of it for a good 20 minutes. I wanted to tell you that I have plans tonight with Isabelle Lightwood."

"How do YOU know Isabelle Lightwood?"

"I just met her then and she asked me to hang with her tonight."

"You do know she's famous right?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh yeah, She's a model and her best friend is Kealie Whitehall who is also Jace's girlfriend." Jace didn't mention he had a girlfriend, what are you saying? You've known the guy five seconds and you want him to tell you his life story. Of course he has a girlfriend, he's gorgeous.

"Oh well, she was nice to me and I feel bad saying no now."

"Well that's okay because I have plans with the boys tonight, don't wait up."

"Which boys?" I ask as he walks out the building

"You don't know them Clare, don't worry about it" and with that he shut the door and left. Great. He left without giving me money for a cab, now what was I going to do? I let out a sigh and made my way towards the door, I suppose I could walk, it'd only take me half an hour-40 minutes. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I looked around to find the culprit and my eye met gold one's once again.

"Now, what kind of man would I be if I let a beautiful young woman walk home on their own?" He said with a smirk, it seemed rehearsed.

"A normal one?" I replied with a shrug. Jace burst out laughing, like real laughing. I guess he wasn't expecting that.

"You Clarrisa Fray, are one in a million. Now may I offer the lady a ride home?" He bowed down like I was royalty. What a dork.

"I don't see why that should be a problem. I have no other way of getting home other than walking and I don't know New York that well."

"Good job I'm here then" He said with a smile. "By the way, sorry if this is crossing a line, but where did Sebastian go?"

"He said he was meeting some friends then left." Jace looked worried and slightly angry but didn't say anything on the matter.

"Your chariot awaits m'lady." Jace held his elbow out for me which I took with a giggle. He was treating me like a princess. We walked out to his car and boy was it a car. He owned an Audi R8 Spyder. The car I had wanted ever since I could drive. I gasped and Jace looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah of course, it was the car. I've wanted one of these since I was 17."

"If you're good I may let you drive it"

"Oh my gosh, really?!" I all but squealed.

"Yes banshee woman. But please don't scratch it." And he handed me the keys. I ran to the driver's side. It was so weird driving on the opposite side but I started to get used to it. I put the keys in the ignition and let the engine purr at me. This was the life.

* * *

**I was going to end here but because I haven't updated in a while I thought I'd carry on a bit, with Jace's POV, enjoy x**

* * *

**Jace POV**

I watched Clary as she drove my car, quite carefully. She looked like a child in a sweet shop. It was so adorable and I was getting a warm feeling across my heart; strange. I was hoping Clary knew her way back home but I had been to Seb's enough to know where he lives if she gets lost. I still can't get over the fact he left her stranded. If she was mine I'd never let her go, I'd never let her leave my side for that matter. That sounds creepy, but you know what I mean? Something did concern me; Clary said Sebastian had left her so he could go meet some friends but he doesn't have any friends apart from me, Izzy and Alec. Unless he was meeting them two, but they would have told me and I'm sure Izzy was meeting Kealie tonight. Who could he be meeting? I noticed we were nearly at Clary's apartment but I didn't want her to leave yet. I liked her company. She didn't talk my ear off like Kealie but she wasn't dead silent so it wasn't awkward. I knew she was concentrating on driving so I left her too it but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable. Clary's phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. She placed her hand into her blazer and brought out a blue IPhone 5c. She handed it over to me without questioning and I answered it like it was the most natural thing to do. What was going on here.

Jace(normal), Other person (**bold)**

Hello?  
**Jace?  
**Iz?  
**Why are you answering Clary's phone?  
**Why are you calling Clary's phone?  
**Oh, we saw each other in the lobby of your office, and we exchanged numbers and planned to meet later I was just ring-  
**Wait, wasn't you meant to meet Kaelie?  
**Yeah, but she bailed on me, saying she was meeting a guy from high school. God knows who that is. Anyway, will you answer my question?**  
What question?  
**Why are you answering Clary's phone? Are you with her?  
** Yeah, Sebastian left her in the lobby with no way of getting home so I offered her a ride.  
**There's something off about him Jace, I just don't know wh- WAIT, ARE YOU DRIVING?  
**Jeez woman, I quite like my ear drums. But no, I let Clary drive my car.  
**You did WHAT?  
**It's not that big of a deal.  
**Oh, I beg to differ brother, you NEVER let anyone even touch your car let alone drive it, this girl must be something else.  
**Yeah, she is. Anyway, we're outside her house, I got to go.  
**Okay, will you tell Clary that I'm babysitting Max so I can't meet her tonight please?  
**Yes, of course, bye Iz.  
**Love you Brother.  
**I love you too.

I hung Izzy up and looked at Clary, to see her beautiful emerald eyes meet mine.  
"What was that about?"

"Izzy can't make it, she's babysitting."

"Oh okay, I'm a little tired anyway." She said with a yawn.

"Come on then, we best get you to bed." She raised an eyebrow at me jokingly. "I didn't mean it like that, you minx" She giggled and plopped a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you for tonight Jace, it means a lot." I smiled down at her and got out the car to open the driver's door for her. As she stepped out I handed her back her phone and she took it with a smile.

"Goodnight Clary."

"Goodnight Jace."

She will never know how long I stood there watching the front door she had just closed knowing, it should be different. I took out my phone, smiled at the message I sent and drove home thinking about red hair and green eyes.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I entered the apartment I shared with Sebastian but for once I didn't think about how nothing in the house symbolised me. No one would even know I lived here. There were none of my drawings, no pictures of me, nothing. All I could think about was driving Jace's car. The adrenaline, the wind in my hair. It was amazing. I entered the bedroom and took off my interview clothes and changed into one of Seb's old t-shirts, it was my favourite one. It was just black with the You Me At Six logo but it was so soft and nothing like his usual clothes. He said he never wears it, he can't even remember where he got it from so he gave it to me. I put some shorts on as well and tied my hair into a messy bun. I took off all my make-up and added some moisturiser. As I crawling into my side of the bed I heard my phone of off alerting me that I have a text. I looked over and was the recipient was _'JACE'_ it read;

'_Just let me know if you ever need rescuing again princess. I am often known for my skill at fighting off nightmares, Jace x'_

I smiled at his dorky-ness. And wrote a quick reply.

'**And how do you plan on fighting them? Clary x**'

Jace replied super fast.

'_With my bare hands obviously Princess x'_

'**Obviously;). Goodnight Jace, I had a really good night x' **as I waited for a reply of Jace I sent a quick text to Sebastian. 'Hey baby, just letting you know I'm home. I hope you have a good night. I love you x'

'_Goodnight Clary and I enjoyed it too. We'll have to do it again x'_

I fell asleep shortly after smiling, not remembering that Sebastian didn't reply.

* * *

**There you have it! I'm sorry it took so long. As I said, I've had no internet. So, what do you guys think of Clary and Izzy's friendship? Or Clace chemistry? And what do we think Sebastian was doing? There is some clues if you re-read it. If you guess it I will give you a shout out next chapter. **

**Happy Reading x**

**Chey xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look at me posting two chapters in one day! I felt bad for not uploading quick enough and I had some spare time so why not! I will update 'Collapse' soon. I'm just stuck half way through the next chapter and this one I know what I'm going to write about. **

**lindsayhonaker**, **Danir2001**, **LovePercabeth4eva** and **Alyssa2001 **You all got it right! Did I make it too obvious? Oh well. Keep it a secret because Jace and Clary don't know! But I'm sure they will soon!

**Song included is 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Clary POV

I woke up pretty early, well before 7am. Well it was twenty to, but that's early right? I turned over to Sebastian's side of the bed and realised he wasn't there, did he even come home last night? I checked my phone, bringing it out from under my pillow where I left it last night. No texts from Sebastian, whatsoever but I did have a text from Jace from 5 minutes ago. Thinking of last night made me smile, it was so carefree and fun, and I hadn't done anything fun since moving to New York. It had all been about Business. Sebastian works with his dad; I'm not sure what doing. I've asked him a couple of times but I've never received an answer. I opened Jace's text;

'_Rise and Shine Princess. It's your first day at work and your boss doesn't appreciate tardiness;) x_'

He was sweet even when he's being bossy. I poured myself some coffee and sent him a reply.

'**I also hear my boss is kind of an ass ;) x'**

I don't wait for a reply. I take my coffee into the bathroom and head straight into the shower. The shower is the only place I let myself sing. No one even to this day has heard me sing and I would prefer it to stay that way. Actually that's a lie; Seb once heard me and told me I sounded like a cat being run over with a lawnmower so I never let someone hear me again. Even though I never stopped writing songs, I just never let anyone hear me. As I let the warm water cascade over my shoulder and back a song I wrote a few years ago when I was still in High School came to me. Me and Simon had actually written it for a music project. I let the words pass my lips without thinking.

'_Some legends are told,  
Some turn to dust or to gold.  
But you will remember meeee  
Remember me for centuriesssssss._

_And just one mistake is all it would take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Heyyyyyy, Heyyyyy,Heyyyyy  
Remember me for centuriessssss_

_Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, It's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong,  
The story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my..._

_Heart_

_Come on, Come on and let me in,  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_Some legends are told,  
Some turn to dust or to gold.  
But you will remember meeee  
Remember me for centuriesssssss._

_And just one mistake is all it would take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Heyyyyyy, Heyyyyy,Heyyyyy  
Remember me for centuriessssss_

_And I can't stop 'til the whole worlds knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_

'_Cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom,  
You look so pretty but you're gone so soon._

_Some legends are told,  
Some turn to dust or to gold.  
But you will remember meeee  
Remember me for centuriesssssss._

_And just one mistake is all it would take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Heyyyyyy, Heyyyyy,Heyyyyy  
Remember me for centuriessssss_

_We've been here foreverrr  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth_

_Some legends are told,  
Some turn to dust or to gold.  
But you will remember meeee  
Remember me for centuriesssssss._

_And just one mistake is all it would take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Heyyyyyy, Heyyyyy,Heyyyyy  
Remember me for centuriessssss_

_We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuriesssss'_

Wow. It felt good to sing again. I quickly finished my shower so I wouldn't be late. I took a quick glance at my phone I saw that Jace had replied.

'_I would love to hear that in your British accent! Plus, he will be in an ass if you're late. Other than that he's very pleasant ;) x'_

I didn't reply to him. I needed to be at work at half 8 it was quarter to so I decided to make some bacon and pancakes. Very American... But it was my favourite meal growing up in Britain. I finished my breakfast and went to go and get dressed. I was working at Herondale Corporations, I don't think the jean and jumper look I normally go for would work. So I wore a light grey button up blouse with a knee length grey pencil skirt and grey pumps. I left my hair down and curly. My make up was simple, just foundation, eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes 'pop' and a slight bronzer to add shimmer to my cheeks and not make me look so 'dead'. Once I was proud of my look I exited to start my new job. I took some money for a cab because Seb had taken the car and I couldn't fit onto my motorbike in this skirt so it was either that or walk.

I arrived at work with 15 minutes to spare. I walked into the building and straight up to Jace's office much to the other workers stares. I knocked on the door and heard an angry 'WHAT?!' through the door. I debated whether I should head in or not and chose the latter. I slowly opened the door, shuffled through it and closed it behind my back. Jace was so busy with the papers all over his desk; much different to the tidy desk I saw yesterday, that he hadn't even noticed I walked through the door. I took this moment to take in his attire. His golden hair was stuck up at old places like he had been running his hands through it, his eyes had bags under them and his shirt was creased. From somewhere unknown a whole new level of confidence took over and I walked more into the room,

"You know, you have a personal assistant to help you with work so you don't get stressed" I said with a mixture of amusement and concern. Jace's head shot up and I could visibly see the anger in his eyes but when they landed on mine, they softened completely. He looked back down at the ciaos in his hands, sighed and looked back at me. "You're early" he stated. "I know, I didn't want to piss off my ass of a boss with my tardiness" I shot back, I saw the corner of his lips twitch up. "We wouldn't want that now would we? By the way, is your phone broken?" His amusement turned serious. "No why?" I asked. "I was just wondering why you never texted me back." He looked down at his hands again. "Oh crap, I'm sorry! I was getting ready and I completely forgot..." neither of us said anything for a while.

After about 5 minutes of silence I couldn't handle it. "So would you like for me to go through that paper for you? Or at least help you?" Jace looked at me and smiled. "Would you mind? I'm looking for a contract for a Mr Hodge Starkweather. He's trying to con some money out of us by saying we violated one of the agreements but by god I can't find the damn contract" I could see his anger building up again. "Okay, I'll go through them for you and find the contract." I smiled at him, he smiled back clearly relieved. "Thank you Clary, you're the best." I grinned at him, "Don't mention it sunshine." He stuck his tongue out at me, mature. "Your office is just across the hall" He pointed to the door visible. "You should find a desk, filling cabinet, a computer and a telephone. Please feel free to make it your own, I hope you'll be here a while." I thanked him and headed towards my new office.

It was just as Jace had described. Simple but I liked it; I could easily put up some of my pictures on the walls and the view of New York from my window was amazing. I sat the desk and got to work looking for the contract.

* * *

Time Jump – Lunch Time

By lunch time I had found the contract, proven Mr Starkweather was talking bullsquirt and reorganised the contracts in alphabetical order so we would be able to find them quicker. Jace had informed me that while I was working here I would be helping him with little things; checking over contracts, calling clients and editing a couple of things here and there or doing errands around for him, it was pretty enjoyable.

It was around half 12 and Jace knocked on my door and popped his head in. "Hey princess. Do you want lunch, I'll pay to celebrate you're first day but you'll have to go and pick it up, is that okay?" He questioned unsurely as he stepped fully into the office and closed the door. "Of course it is, you didn't have to ask me, you could have just told me to go and get it." That's what Sebastian would do. SEBASTIAN! I had completely forgotten about him, I hope he was okay. I haven't heard from him since last night. Jace's reply took me out of my thoughts. "I know I don't have to ask, but you're human Clarissa. I'm not going to command you to do things for me, if you didn't want to go and collect it I can just get it delivered." Jace said in a 'no nonsense' way."Okay, well I don't mind going. Where am I going?" "Taki's" Jace began to walk away but I grabbed his arm so he'd stop. He looked down at my hand on his wrist and I pulled it back abruptly. "I...er... sorry, but I don't know where Taki's is" Jace looked like I told him I had three nipples or something. "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO TAKI'S? FUCK ORDERING IT, WE'RE GOING RIGHT NOW! He shouted as he pulled my arm out the room. Seriously he was like a 4 old who you just told could go to the park or get ice-cream. "Wait Jace, are we going in your car?" I said stopping him. "Of course" he said in a 'DUH' way. "Does this mean..." I left the end of the sentence as I asked excitedly. "Yeah, yeah. If I'm feeling nice" but he was smiling down at me, it wasn't his business smile, it was his real goofy smile.

* * *

Time Jump- End of the day

Lunch with Jace was amazing. He was right Taki's was the best restaurant in New York. The outside didn't look like anything but the inside was like you stepped into a time machine. It was very retro with red booth seats. I love it and the food was amazing.

_FLASHBACK_

_The waitress came up to us to take our order. "What would you l-, Oh Mr Herondale what a surprise! You can have anything on the house" She said while batting her eyelashes. Jace just rolled his eyes and said "I don't need a discount, that's not fair. Normal prices." He sounded very business-like. His eyes lit up as they looked at mine. "Clary, what would you like, no price limit." He said smiling. It melted my heart. It was only know I realised how hungry I was. I looked down at my menu "I'll have a 10oz Rump Steak, Chips, Onion Rings and Salad on the side please" I answered shyly not looking up from my menu but when I did Jace smiled broadly "That sounds divine, I'll have the same please." He handed the waitress the menu's without even glancing at her, much to her annoyance. "It's nice to see a girl order a proper meal, not a lettuce leaf and they don't even eat all of it!" I blushed. "Well no matter what I eat I don't put weight on, so why eat rabbit food when I can eat whatever I want" I replied shyly. "That's the best thing I've heard in a long time."_

* * *

After that we had a pleasant meal and I even finished eating before Jace. We went back to the office and I got to work, editing contracts and calling potential clients. Around 5pm I heard a timid knock at my door. "Come in!" Jace entered my office looking at the floor. "Jace, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "I have something to ask you." He looked nervous. I waved my wrist in a 'go on' gesture. "Erm Clary, I know we only met each other yesterday, but they're a dinner/ party tonight and I really have to go to it but I told them all I was bringing a date and I was going to take Kealie but she's been so clingy recently and I just want a break from her, so will you be my date please?" I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that came into my head. "Kealie, as in your girlfriend?" Jace smirked at me, back to his usual self. "Well someone's been doing their homework. No she's not my girlfriend, we had one date and she blew it out of proportion, telling the paparazzi we were dating and writing songs about me" He shudders at the thought. "Writing songs about you?" "Yeah, she's a famous singer." "Oh, Seb never told me that..." If I didn't make it out as an artist my back up was to be a singer but Seb tore that dream from me. "You haven't answered my question" Jace looked shy again, I quite liked his vulnerable side to him. "I'd love to be your date Jace, but business only" He stuck his hand up in an 'I surrender' gesture "business only" but he was grinning. "I'll pick you up at 8" and with that he walked out the office.

On the cab ride home, I had realised I haven't spoken to Seb all day, I haven't had a text off him or anything. So I rang him.

Clary (_italics) _Sebastian (**Bold**)

_Hey Se-  
_**WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!  
**_What do you mean?  
_**I've been trying to contact you all day. I've been texting and ringing but nothing! I was worried sick. **Strange, I hadn't received anything.  
_I'm sorry Seb, I haven't received any call or texts and I've been at work all day.  
_**So you're calling me a liar now?  
**_What? No!  
_**No wonder I haven't heard from you all day, you've been with Jace, I should have known.  
**_What do you mean?  
_**I mean you fucking slut, I saw the way you looked at him, Is he better in bed than me? **I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.  
_Seb, I have no idea what you're on about. I just thought I'd ring you and let you know I'll be out late, I have to go to a work do with Ja-  
_**YOU'VE BEEN THERE ONE FUCKING DAY AND YOU'RE ALREADY GOING OUT WITH THE GUY. YOU'RE A BIGGER SLUT THAN I THOUGHT. ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS, HE'LL GET BORED OF YOU. I'M OUT AT THE MINUTE AND WONT BE BACK ALL NIGHT.**

With that, he hangs up and I stare at my screen finally letting the tears fall. The cab driver looks at me worriedly and hands me a tissue. I thank him and as I look up I recognised his blue eyes. "Alec?" He looked startled. "How do you know my name?" "Oh sorry, I work for your brother and I met Izzy yesterday." "Ah, you must be Clarissa" "Please call me Clary" Alec smiled at me. "So Clary, I'm guessing that was Sebastian on the phone?" I felt the colour drain from my face and didn't say anything. Alec took my silence as my answer. He didn't say anything but handed me a card with his number on. "Just in case you need a friend". I felt touched, "Thank you" I told him and he just nodded at me. I realised Alec had bright blue eyes and black hair, which happened to be Magnus' favourite combination. I looked at his appearance; neat, smart, precise. He was gay. I spent so much time around Magnus, I knew the signs. I took a deep breath. "Hey Alec, would you mind if I gave your number to a friend of mine" Alec look startled again, "Oh, erm I-" I laughed at his stammering. "He's male Alec, don't worry." His eyes shot up to mine in the mirror "How... how did you know?" I've been best friends with Magnus ever since I could remember. He's been Bisexual just as long, I tend to pick up the signs" I said with a smile. Alec returned my smile as he said "Sure, I'd love to hear from this Magnus." The rest of the cab ride was quiet. When I arrived home we said our goodbyes and promised to keep in touch and I nearly forgot about Sebastian until I entered the apartment and saw the whole house ransacked. I let myself slide down the wall, the tears falling down my cheeks as I took in the appearance of the house.

I had fucked up.

* * *

**3000+ words! I didn't even know this was going to be this long. I could have probably spilt it up into two chapters... oh well enjoy the LONG chapter and I will upload again soon (hopefully). **

**REVIEW3**

**Chey xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had no internet as you know but the past couple of days I haven't had a phone either so I had no way to update. I hope you can forgive me with this Jace chapter? (There is a little Clary POV, but only little!) **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jace POV

I told Clary I would pick her up at 8 but it was currently half 7 and I was outside her house. I was so excited and I've never been this excited to take a girl on a date, especially a strictly business date, yet here I was practically bouncing in my car seat. I had dated a lot of women, famous to non famous but Clary stands out from them all. She's so beautiful without knowing how beautiful she really is, and if she does know then she doesn't flaunt it. She wears her make-up beautifully; not looking like a clown, her clothes compliment her and her personality is amazing. Most of the time a pretty girl has the personality of a fish. After a while my thoughts were broken by the annoying sound of my phone ringing. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID;** IZZY**

(Jace/**Izzy/**_Thoughts)_

Hey Iz, what's up?  
**Hello brother. Put your girlfriend on please. **_GIRLFRIEND?  
_Who?  
**Kealie you asshat.  
**I can't remember the amount of times I've told you, she's not my girlfriend. Why would I be with her anyway? I'm going to a business dinner tonight.  
**I know, Kealie said she was your date and that's why she couldn't come over tonight.  
**No, I'm taking Clary.  
**Ooooo, You seem to be spending a lot of time with her.  
**She's my assistant Iz and it's a business party, she's part of the business. _Smooth Jace...  
_**Suuuuure, so where's Kealie then if she's not with you?  
**I have no idea Izzy, I'm not her babysitter.  
**I know, can you at least ring her please, I'm not happy she blew me off.  
**Only if it means you leave me alone!  
**Love you too brother. **And she hung up.

Why was I even doing this? I still had 15 minutes before I told Clary I would pick her up, so I may as well call Kealie and hope she doesn't keep me on the phone for too long with her rambles about someone's cousins, brother's, girlfriend's pet dog's best friend or something along the lines. I searched my contacts for her number, it was normally her ringing me, I clicked her number and sighed as it made the dialling tone, Izzy owes me big time.

(Jace/**Kealie**/_Thoughts)_

**Hello?  
**Hey, it's only me.  
**Hey Jacey! **_Urgh, I've always hated that name.  
_What are you doing tonight?  
**Nothing much, I've just got out the bath, why? **_I can hear her batting her eye lashes from here.  
_**Shouldn't you be at a business dinner thingy? I wish I could do a dinner, I can't even cook salad.  
**Um, Kealie? You don't cook salad.  
**Oh, that's probably why, oops.  
**How did you know about the dinner anyway?  
**I hear it from S- Izzy. Izzy told me silly. **_Strange, I hadn't told her about it until tonight, maybe I had and just forgotten.  
_Talking about her, why did you tell her you were my date?  
**Oh, erm... She was being clingy and I just wanted some time to myself, she mentioned that you were going out tonight so she couldn't bug you and I said I was going to so she wouldn't keep asking me. I hope you don't mind unless you want me to go with you? **_I could almost feel the pleading in her voice.  
_No, I'm okay. I've got to get going, enjoy your night.  
**And you. **As I was about to hang up, I heard a mumbled, a male voice and Kealie's response; **  
Shh, he'll hear you Se- **and the line went dead.

'Se'? I wonder who that could be. I glanced over to the clock on my dashboard, it read; 20:04. I was 4 minutes late! I rushed up the stairs to Sebastian's and Clary's front door, what if Sebastian was home? It was strictly business, that's what we agreed. I knocked on the door and waited a few moments. No answer so I knocked again, louder this time to receive no answer again. After a few moments of standing outside just staring at the door, I decided to try the door handle, you never know right? To my surprise the door opened leading me into the house. I called out for Clary but nothing so I stepped into the house and took the appearance in, shock filled my body. The house was like a bomb exploded. The walls had pictures at odd angles, some were ripped, I caught the sight of a signature at the very bottom '_Clary Fray'. _They were all Clary's, she was an amazing artist, she shouldn't be working for me, she should be painting for a living. Some of the wallpaper was ripped. The tabled and chairs were turned over, some of the wood broken. Broken glass covered the floor like a thin layer of snow. It was a mess and in the very corner of the room, holding her phone in a death grip and dried tear stains on her face as an asleep Clary. For a second the thought that she did all this damage crossed my mind but then her wellbeing came up stronger and I rushed over to her and shook her shoulders gently.

* * *

Clary POV

I woke up to someone whispering my name and gently shaking my shoulder. I didn't want to open my eyes; I didn't know why I just didn't want to... But I did and as I did I remembered the state of the room once again. I could feel the tears in my eyes again when a hand cupped my cheek. I looked over to my left and met a pair of gold eyes, gold eye wearing a very attractive suit. I looked into his eyes expecting to see disgust in my weakness but I saw nothing but sympathy, concern and care? "What happened here?" Jace whispered quietly while stroking my hair. "Sebastian happened. What are you doing here?" I replied. Jace chucked "I came to pick you up for our date and there was no answer so I came in and found you asleep on the floor" his voice quietened off towards the end and his face turned a slight blush. Jace Herondale was blushing. I leapt out of the position on the floor, much to my disappointment. "I'll be back soon; I just need to get ready. Go get yourself a drink or food if you like.

* * *

Jace POV

I wanted Clary flounce out of the room to get ready. I didn't take her offer at getting a food or drink. To be honest I was too nervous. I took this opportunity to snoop. I noticed there wasn't any pictures of Clary in the apartment and the only pictures of hers were the two destroyed near the front door. It didn't seem like Clary's house at all. I thought back to the way Sebastian has been treating her. I could never treat her like that. She was special. She needed protecting against the world and I decided to make it my life mission to- my thoughts were broken by the clearing of someone's throat. I turned to Clary to make a joke about how long it took her and why I didn't understand why girls took so long but as I took Clary in, the words stuck in my throat. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a white and navy blue dress. The top was white and reached her boob and then there was white lace and formed the top and sleeves. The bottom half was navy blue, the front of the skirt coming up to her knees' well slightly above and the back reached her ankles. It was beautiful. It made her seem taller and empathises the curves she already had. On her feet she had black heeled boots which gave her a 'badass' feel. Her make-up was done beautifully. She had 'Smokey eye' eye shadow and bright red lips. Her hair was piled on top of her head. She looked amazing and she was staring at me. I finally found my voice after clearing my throat several times. "Clare, you look beautiful.. Perfect really". She blushed and beamed at me. "Really?". "Of course" I said getting nearer. "There is one thing though." I reached behind her and pulled her hair pins out and let her red curls cascade down her back. "Better?" she asked. "Better." I replied and I realised in that moment I was a goner and it was down to my beautiful redheaded assistant.

* * *

**OOOOH DRAMA! I like shy Jace, he's cute. The next chapter will be the party where we have more Jace being a hopeless romantic, Clary starts to become torn between two men and Sebastian is just a dick;) **

**Has anyone read The Bane Chronicles? I've had it a while but I've only just finished it due to being busy from working two job anyway, what did you guys think? I love the fact her never forgets Will and every time he sees a Herondale he thinks of Will! Also I love Magnus' and Raphael in 'Saving Raphael Santiago' In The Mortal Instruments I don't believe we got to see this side of him, the playful and his teasing of Magnus with Regnor Fell! **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**If I get let's say 10 reviews I will write an extra long chapter! If not I will probably still write a long chapter;) The reviews are just nice to hear, so I know people are actually enjoying my writing.**

**Love you!**

**Chey xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clary POV

Jace and I had been to the dinner party for a good couple of hours now and my feet were starting to hurt. The meal was amazing and mouth-watering and now everyone was drinking, dancing and socialising. Anyone could tell that this wasn't my scene. I stuck by Jace which made me seem like a little lost puppy as he went around chatting to people; introducing me to so many people I've begun to forget their names. Every time a woman came up and asked Jace to dance he would kindly decline, I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to dance or because I was here. I tried not to let me mind drift to my argument with Sebastian, I didn't want it to ruin my night but I honestly have no idea what I ever did to upset him, all I've done is be a good girlfriend to him. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Jace saying my name until he poked me in the arm for good measure, quite hard to. "Ouch, what was that for?" "Just making sure you were still alive" He said with his famous smirk. I realised then, most girls and quite a few women would KILL to be in my shoes right now and here I was being all gloomy and depressive. "Erm, Jace?" "Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow at me. WHY CAN'T I DO THAT?! "Would you like to dance?" I blushed at how pathetic I sounded but Jace gave me a smile, the goofy one that seems reserved for special people. "Of course I would." He stood up and held out his hand for me which I gladly placed my smaller one in his big hand, you would think with the size difference our hands wouldn't fit together but in reality it was perfect, our hands just fit perfectly. Jace lead me to the dance floor just as the current song finished and a slow classic song began blasting through the speakers located in the corners of the large hall, where was the music coming from anyway? I couldn't find a music player anywhere. It was only now that I realised Jace had brought us to the middle of the dance floor, right smack bang in the middle and there was a good circle of space surrounding us; as if everyone who was previously dancing moved to give us space. Jace took his hand out of mine and placed both of them on my hips, swivelling me around to face him and I bought my hand up to lock them around his neck, the bottom of his hair tickling my fingers and we began swaying to the beat of the music.

As we danced, I couldn't help myself start to relax and feel happy and free. While I was in Jace's arms, my worries just went away. The tension building up in my shoulders just seemed to fade and I started to enjoy myself more. As much as I loved Seb, the past couple of days he's been acting strange and it's difficult to be around him sometimes but dancing now with Jace I feel... safe. The thought brought a smile to my face as I rested my cheek against Jace's chest and listened to his heartbeat. I brought my face back up to look at Jace and noticed with a start that the spotlight was pointed directly on Jace and I. Some people seemed to have stopped dancing to watch us dance. "Erm, Jace?" I whispered. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. "Everyone's staring at us". "Let them stare." He replied and spun me around and dipping me close to the ground. A round of 'aw's' erupted around up and I felt the heat rising in my cheeks and I rushed get back up and excused myself to go to the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom I went straight to the mirrors located on the left hand wall. I looked the same; same curly red hair, same wild green eyes. Why did I feel so different? I took a deep breath and splashed my face with a little water hoping it would help clear my mind. As I was having a staring competition with my reflection, I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled my phone out and noticed several texts from Sebastian; oh shit.

I scrolled through the texts and I could feel his anger building up with each text.

'Clary baby, where are you? I got home and you're not here.'

'Clary, I won't ask again. WHERE ARE YOU?'

'YOU STUPID BITCH. WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?'

'IF I HAVE TO COME FIND YOU, IT WON'T BE PRETTY.'

'YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES.'

I rushed out of the bathroom and scanned the room quickly looking for the golden hair of Jace. I found him eventually, sat by himself looking into a champagne glass. I rushed over to him as fast as I could, when I reached him, he looked up and his eyes lit up when he noticed it was me. I saw the corners of his mouth turn up before quickly turn back into a frown. "What's wrong Clary?" the worry lacing his voice. Instead of answering I just shoved my phone under his nose, thinking it would take less time than explaining. Jace quickly read the texts, stood up and dragged me out of the wall by my wrist.

The drive to my apartment was deadly silent. I kept glancing at Jace and I could visibly notice the tension in his shoulders. Luckily the drive was only short; otherwise I think the silence would have killed me. We pulled up outside my apartment; all the lights were off, maybe he had gone to bed. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to face Jace. "Clary, just so you know, if you ever and I mean EVER need anything or someone, give me a ring okay?" He whispered, barely meeting my eyes. I nodded in agreement and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for tonight Jace, I won't forget it anytime soon." I opened the car door and stepped out before he had a chance to reply. Taking a deep breath I entered the building I had begun to call home. I switched on the light for the main room and stifled a gasp, the ciaos the room had been in when I had left was gone, everything was in its place and looks perfect. All except the figure of Sebastian standing in the middle of the room, an empty whisky glass in his hand, his eyes; cold and dark. I just stood looking at him not trusting myself to speak. Finally he broke the silence "Where the FUCK have you been?" I flinched at the rising at his voice. "I told you I was at a business meal with Jac-" "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE WITH JACE, NO WONDER YOU'RE DRESSED LIKE A SLUT. DID HE SHOW YOU A GOOD TIME?!" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes but refused to let him see them, I would not show weakness in front of him. "Seb, It was just a meal with a bunch of business men. Nothing happened." "DO NOT LIE TO ME YOU FUCKING BITCH." "Seb, this is the alcohol talking, not you, this isn't you." I tried not to let my anger seep into my voice so I made it deadly calm. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I AM, YOU KNOW NOTHING, SLUT." "Seb, why don't you have a glass of water, try to calm down yeah? I could g-" My sentence was cut off my a stinging sensation in my cheek, I looked up and saw Sebastian in front of me; his hand still in the air. He had hit me, he bastard had actually hit me. I just stood there in shock, the threatening tears from earlier now spilling down my cheeks as Sebastian lowered his arm, grabbed his jacket and left without another word.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, just staring at the blank wall of our apartment. Eventually I began to feel things again; my feet were starting to hurt from wearing heels all night, so I took a quick shower and crawled into bed, avoiding Sebastian's side of the bed because it smelt like him and I didn't want to think about him in this moment of time. Instead I took my phone out to text Simon, the only person who I could think of to cheer me up when I noticed a text from Jace. 'How was it? Let me know, I'm worried – J x' The fact Jace was worried about me made me smile and blush a little, I quickly replied not allowing myself to tell him the truth.

'Fine. I'm all tucked up in bed now. X'

'Oh good, I was really worried. Goodnight Princess. You have work in the morning and your boss may or may not have a surprise for you;)x'

'oooh, I'm intrigued now, even though I hate surprises. I hate the waiting part x'

'Go to sleep Clary.'

'goodnight Jace'

'x'

I set my alarm for 7am the following morning; pulled my earphones in (**Listening to music helps me sleep, anyone else?) **and despite everything. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been busy and unmotivated. I've just been feeling down recently and my anxiety has been bad recently, so I hope you forgive me?:)**

**I do have a question for you though; Would you guys like a Clace affair or would you want me to spilt Clary and Sebastian up first?**

**Also, what are your guy's views on the Shadowhunter cast? Personally, I love them all**.

**Also, how old are you guys? Just so I know how mature I can go with my writing. I'm 18 if you didn't know;) **

**The next chapter is already in the making, be prepared for some Clace;) but yeah, make sure to let me know if you want a saucy scandalous Clace affair, because Clary turns to Jace due to Sebastian being a dick or if you want me to spilt Clary and Sebastian up and have Jace comfort her, resulting in them becoming closer.**

**Chey x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clary POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke up to my alarm blazing. Did I ever mention how much I HATED mornings? I turned off the alarm and decided to text Simon, I was going to do it yesterday but my conversation with Jace made me forget. I sent Simon a quick text.

'Si, I miss you. Come and see me soon yeah? Bring mags! C x'

After sending the text my phone buzzed and I was shocked at how fast Simon text back, he never normally checks his phone but it wasn't Simon. The ID said 'JACE', I opened the text and smiled.

'Rise and Shine Princess, Meet me at Java Jones 8am sharp! X' and underneath it was a address which I assumed was Java Jones. I quickly had a shower and dried my hair, putting it up in a messy bun. I changed into a pencil skirt and a pale pink blouse, keeping my make-up simple but making sure to cover up the bruise forming on my right cheek. I checked the time and it was 7:45 I had better get going. I sent Jace a text saying I was on my way and left the house without breakfast. Sebastian took the car when he stormed out last night so I was left with the brilliant option of walking.

As it turns out Java Jones is a little cafe just a couple of blocks from my apartment. I entered through the door as a bell chimes above my head and I scan the room for Jace. I find him in the back corner of the cafe sat on a dark brown couch, his head down studying the coffee placed in between his hands. I took this moment to actually study Jace. He was gorgeous, his golden hair falling slightly over her eyes which were looking down, his eyelashes brushing his cheeks. His slander hands that had made me feel safe for the first time in forever and his muscles you could see through the shirt of his suit. How can one guy look so good in a suit as Jace does? NO Clary, stop- you have a boyfriend, an amazingly good looking boyfriend. At the back of my mind a small voice said 'Not as good looking as Jace' but I quickly shut it up and walked over to where Jace was sat. He brought it head up when I sat across from him and flashed me a dazzling smile, wow. "Good Morning, Princess. Would you like a coffee?" I blushed. "Oh, I didn't bring any money." Jace's smile never faltered. "Silly Clary. Do you remember last night; I said I had a surprise?" I nodded. "Well, I'm treating you to breakfast; surprise." At this Jace looked slightly down, looking shy. "Coffee, no milk, lots of sugar and a bacon bagel please. Chop Chop peasant." "Of course m'lady" Jace replied chuckling as he went to buy my coffee and food.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly. Jace and I got to know one another. We walked to the office because it was only a small distance and it started to rain so we ran to cover and wait for the rain to stop. Jace looked at me smiling but as soon as he looked at me the smile began to fade. "What" I asked? Jace reached out a hand and cupped my right cheek his thumb rubbing over the bruise on my face. "What's this?" He asked worriedly. FUCK, the rain would have washed my make-up off my face. I quickly looked down, not meeting Jace's eyes and mumbled 'It's nothing' I didn't think he heard me but his hand reached out and took my chin, forcing my head up to face him. "Clary, I will only ask you this once. Who did this to you?" I kept my eyes locked with his. I could trust Jace right? He had done nothing but be kind to me these past couple of days. I took a deep breath and told him the truth. "It was Sebastia-"Only I didn't get a chance to finish because Jace had realised my chin and had already taken off into the rain leaving me cowering in a door way.

* * *

Jace POV

I know I shouldn't have left Clary like I did but I didn't want to hear anymore. I can't believe that bastard had actually hit her. What right did he have to hit her? Clary was the sweetest kindest, most beautiful woman on the planet. I loved making her smile and laugh; I could die a happy man if the last thing I saw was her breath taking smile. I was not going to let Sebastian ruin this beautiful girl. I sent him a text 'Yo bro, you home?' I being nice to him, I wanted to rip his throat out, but I couldn't act differently or he would know something was up. As I carried on walking my phone alerted me to a text from Sebastian. 'yeah dude, but I'm busy right now, talk to you in a bit.' I walked up to Clary's apartment, my anger building up more and more every step I take. I finally reached Clary and Sebastian's apartment. I didn't bother knocking; I just kicked the door in. I would pay for the damage later. Sebastian couldn't be found in the main room or the kitchen so I stormed to the bedroom and flung the door open "YOU SON OF A BITCH, HOW DARE YOU HIT CLARY, YOU-" It was only now I realised he wasn't on his own. Under the covers was a very naked blonde girl, one I knew very well. "KEALIE?!" This was the final straw. "SO YOU HIT THE POOR GIRL AND NOW YOUR CHEATING ON HER?! YOU REALLY ARE A DICK." I shouted, not caring about their neighbours. Sebastian just sat in bed, not saying anything. My anger just kept building and building. I grabbed Sebastian by the shoulders and yanked him out the bed, luckily he was wearing boxers. "YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING YOU SCUMBAG?" Sebastian looked me straight in the eye and said "Clary wouldn't give me what I wanted so I went searching and Kealie was happy to oblige, I'm sure you understand a guys needs Jace and Clary kept turning me down; she's not even that great. I'm sure you know." He finished with a smirk and I lost my shit. I brought my fist back and punched him square in the nose; blood exploded over my knuckled and with that I released him and stalked out the apartment; not looking back.

* * *

Clary POV 

I hadn't seen or heard from Jace all day so I just stayed in my office organising all the files I had left yesterday. Simon text me back saying he was in fact coming up to America soon which brightened my day. At the end of the day I took a cab home, looking forward to changing into pyjamas and watching Netflix all night. Hopefully Seb was in a better mood tonight. I unlocked the door and entered the apartment; everything looked the same but something in the atmosphere had changed, something was wrong. "Seb?" I called out and I heard movement in the back of the house and footsteps coming towards me as Sebastian entered my line of vision. I gasped as I saw the dried blood surrounding his noise which looked broken and the bruises forming underneath his eyes. "Ah, if it isn't the slut herself. Did you get bored of angle boy?" He smirked at me, not a cocky smirk like Jace's, this was a pure evil smirk and it sent shivers down my spine. "Excuse me?" "Oh as if you don't know, slut. Your boyfriend did this by the way" He said pointing at his nose. _Boyfriend?_ "Because someone couldn't keep their mouth shut about a little slap" He stalked towards me like he was a lion and I was his prey. "But you're just a silly little girl aren't you. You know nothing." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. Why was he doing this to me? Every step he took towards me, I took a step back until I reached the wall and I couldn't back up any more. I was trapped. He leant down and whispered in my ear "I'm your boyfriend and you wouldn't even have sex with me, but you would put out for a stranger; no wonder I went elsewhere" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He cheated on me? "You-you-you cheated on m-m-me?" I asked stuttering my words; the tears now spilling over my cheeks. Sebastian just laughed at me. "Not cheated, cheating. I've been having an affair for 4 months with Kealie Whitehall" He grinned at me like this was all a joke to him. My heart was shattering into thousands of tiny little pieces. He leaned ever more towards my ear "Want to know something, she's so much better in bed than you" He leaned back and I saw red. I slapped him square across the cheek and he staggered back; probably more in shock than pain but the space was all I needed to race out of the apartment. I ran all the way to Java Jones and hid in the bathrooms knowing Sebastian couldn't get me in here. I took out my phone and dialled Isabelle's number, she answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Izzy, its Clary"

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Well it's embarrassing really but could you give me Jace's address. He left some important paperwork at work and when I went to his office he was already gone." I felt bad lying to her but I didn't want her asking questions I wasn't ready to answer.

"Oh sure, I'll text you it."

"Thank you Iz, I'll talk to you soon yeah?"

"Yeah, byee" and she hung up. A few seconds later my phone vibrated; an address flashing on my screen.

* * *

Jace POV

After I left Clary and Sebastian's apartment, I didn't go back to work; just because I didn't want to face Clary because I knew I wouldn't be able to keep Sebastian's cheating from her and I didn't want to be the one to hurt her like that. I was currently sat on the couch watch reruns of How I Met Your Mother eating Chinese when my doorbell alerted me to someone being at the door. I checked the time 9:47 PM; who was at my door at this time? I opened the door ready to yell at the person but as I took in the redhead looking at me; her green eyes shining the yell died in my throat. She just looked so beautiful; still in her work clothes. "What are you doing here?" I realised how horrible I sounded. "Not that I don't want you here" I added quickly, smooth Jace. Clary lifted her head up to mine, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "Seb told me everything about Kealie and I slapped him and left. Can I stay here tonight please? I don't want to see him right now." My heart broke for the short redheaded girl. "Of course you can, stay as long as you want." Clary smiled her breathtaking smile and tackled me into a hug which I happily returned laughing at her cuteness. Clary lifted her head up out of my chest to look me in the eyes and once again I was lost in the pools of emerald. I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by Clary crashing her lips to mine; they were so soft, just as I had thought they were. I broke the kiss apart; Clary was heartbroken, she wasn't herself. "Clary I-" She interrupted me for a second time. "Oh shut up Jace and just kiss me" so I did.

* * *

**Two Chapters in one day, WHAT. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter; things are getting heated, woop, woop.**

**Just so you know, Clary and Sebastian are not broken up yet, I repeat are NOT broken up YET. Clary just left but they haven't actually ended things yet, but they will soon but guys CLACE!**

**Thank you to everyone who have reviewed the previous chapter already, you guys ROCK!**

**Everyone seems to be mixed on whether they should have an affair or not and I do not consol cheating in real life but it's fiction and Sebastian's a class A dick so I think I'm going to do an affair approach but not too bad, seen as Clary and Sebastian are on the bridges of breaking up; Clary wants too but she's scared of what Sebastian will do; it will all be explained in chapter 8.**

**Until next time, which will probably be soon because as soon as this chapter is posted I will already be working on the new one!**

**Chey x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up with a start and suddenly found myself lost before I remembered I was at Jace's in his bed. I'M IN JACE HERONDALES BED! Without said Jace Herondale; I wonder where he could be. After I 'attacked' him last night, I realised we had to stop otherwise it would go too far and I didn't want my first time with Jace to be up against his front door so he carried me to bed and gave me one of his old t-shirts to sleep in and it was the best sleep I've had in years. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the house and into my nostrils, my stomach murmured in appreciation. I climbed out bed and followed my nose towards the gorgeous smell and I was met with an even more gorgeous sight before me; Jace shirtless cooking bacon. My mouth started watering and I don't think it was from the food. As I approached Jace must have felt my presence because he turned around grinning. "Morning, Princess." He greeted while passing me a steaming mug of coffee. "Black, lots of sugar" He grinned. I felt touched how he remembered how I liked my coffee. I took a big gulp and let the hot liquid slide down my neck; how anyone couldn't like coffee is beyond me. "You didn't have to make me breakfast you know" I told Jace over the rim of my coffee cup. "I know, but I wanted to; how do you like your eggs?" "Scrambled" "Scrambled egg coming up, do you want to go and get a shower and get changed? If you go into the spare bedroom there should be some of Izzy's clothes from when she used to stay over. I'm sure she won't mind you borrowing them." I nodded my head and headed off towards the bathroom next to the spare bedroom. A shower is just what I needed, maybe I could ask Jace later if he would mind taking me to Sebastian's so I can get some of my clothes. I turned on the shower, stripped and got under the hot water, letting it trickle down my back. After a while of just standing there; I decided I should probably actually have a shower as I was washing my hair, I couldn't help but start singing;

'_I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything is nothing without you.  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_Through it all I've made my mistakes,  
I stumbled and fall,  
But I mean these words._

I want you know,  
With everything I won't let this go,  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I'll hold on to this moment you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
That I won't let go.'

It felt good to be able to sing again, water cascading over my shoulders. I finished the shower quickly and wrapped myself up in one of Jace's fluffy towels. I searched through Isabelle's clothes trying to find something that was suitable to wear and not barley there. Eventually I picked out a pair of leggings that were my size and decided to steal a t-shirt from Jace, he wouldn't mind. Once I was dressed, I gave my hair a quick brush, tied it back into a messy bun and deemed myself ready. As I re-entered the kitchen Jace looked up at me, smirking and places a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. I tucked in immediately, not caring if it was 'unladylike'. I heard Jace chuckle as he sat next to me at the breakfast bar. "Nice top" he said leaning towards me. I smirked at him "I know right, I couldn't find one of Isabelle's that would fit me so I borrowed on of yours. I hope you don't mind because it sucks to be you if it does." "No, I don't mind; I don't wear that one anyway and it looks great on you." I could feel my cheeks burning so I busied myself eating my breakfast until Jace broke the silence again. "I never had you for a Sum 41 fan." I nearly choked on the eggs I had just placed in my mouth. "What?" "I heard you singing in the shower." "Oh." Embarrassed, I looked down at my plate, no one has heard me sing other than Sebastian and he was quick to tell me I sounded like a drowning cat. I felt Jace's fingers under my chin, tilting my head upwards to look at him. "Don't be embarrassed, you have an amazing voice Clary." My cheeks burned, Jace thinks I can sing? If I wasn't an artist I always wanted to be a singer. We ate the rest of our breakfasts in silence until Jace began to clear up the plates and mugs. Now or never Clary "Erm, Jace?" "Yesss?" "Would it be possible for me to get a lift to Sebastian's, I just want to pick up some clothes and belongings." "I could buy you new one's Clary. I don't want you going back there if I can help it." Jace replied softly. "Please Jace, I've had some of my things for years, they mean a lot to me. I will only be a few minutes. He probably won't even be in." I pleaded. "Please Jace." Jace sighed in defeat and grabbed his car keys. I ran to him and wrapped him up in my embrace. "5 minutes, that's all you get and I'm coming in to get you, okay?" Jace whispered. "5 minutes" I assured him.

As I reached the apartment; it felt weird. I had called this home only 12 hours ago, how much life can change in so little time. I crept through the house to reach the bedroom I shared with Sebastian; luckily he wasn't in it. I grabbed a duffle bag and started packing my clothes, shoes, my phone charger, toothbrush and sketchbook. I didn't really need anything else; I didn't have much in the house anyway. As I was exiting the apartment, 2 and a half minutes left until Jace came barging in, I heard an eerie laugh come from one of the chairs in the living area. On said chair sat Sebastian. He looks at me with a snarl. "What are you doing here, you bitch" he spits at me. 2 minutes until Jace came. "I was just getting some stuff Seb, I'm staying with friends for a while, until all of this blows over." His eyes look me up and down. "'Friends' huh. You have no friends apart from Jace. I bet that's who you're staying with isn't it, you slut. You're even wearing his shirt; want to know how I know? I fucking bought him that top." I just stood there in silence; I don't think I could do this anymore. I'm not happy and I deserve to be happy not treated like shit. "Seb, I don't think it's going to work between you and me, I'm just not happy anymore and neither are you; I think we should just leave it at that" I took a deep breath as my words registered in his mind, I could see the wheels turning in his brain. Sebastian stood up and started walking towards me "Now listen here you little whore, you do not get to decide if this is working or not, just so you can go run off with Jace. You are mine. You hear that. MINE! You stupid bitch, thinking you're better than me, maybe I'll have to teach you a lesson." He had now reached me, boxing me in between him and the wall. His fist came up, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the hit; he was going to do it again. He was going to hit me. The blow I was waiting for never came, I slowly opened my eyes to see a figure in between Sebastian and I, one of their hands around Sebastian's closed fist; Jace. My body automatically relaxed within the presence of Jace. "I don't think that's a good idea now is it?" Jace spoke scarily calm; even I felt scared and the anger wasn't portrayed at me. Sebastian stayed silence; his face looked calm as he made direct eye contact with Jace but his body was rigid with fear. Jace spoke up again "Clary and I are going to go now and if you even try to stop us or even come anywhere near us for that matter; I will go to the police with assault, are we clear?" Sebastian just nodded and took a step back. Jace relased his fist and with the same hand, grabbed me around the wrist dragging me out of the apartment I once called home and the boy I once called my boyfriend. As we were leaving Sebastian spoke up "Just so you know Clarissa, this means we are over. I never want to see you again" and he slammed the door in my face. That bastard, making it out like he was the one who ended it; that's probably what he's going to tell everyone. Oh well, let him, I no longer have to care.

Jace was silent all the way to the car and even back to his house. I was too scared to speak up, typical; I escape from one scary situation and straight into another one. Jace got out the car and straight into the house not even looking at me so I rushed after him as fast as my short legs would allow me. As I entered the hallway, I couldn't see him anywhere so I checked the kitchen and there he was; leaning against the sink, hands gripping the edge so tight his knuckles were turning white. The tap was on and his hair was slightly damp; I'm guessing he slashed water on his face to try to calm down; a technique I was oh so familiar with. I took a step towards him, leaning against one of the kitchen sides as I looked at my hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't think he was in." Jace's body tensed at the sound of my voice. "YOU'RE SORRY? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT CLARY!" I couldn't help myself but flinch at Jace's raised voice. His eyes immediately softened and he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Clare, I didn't mean to shout; It's just I don't know what I would do if he hurt you again." I looked up at him, his body still looked angry but his eyes were soft and worried. I took a brave step towards him and placed my hand on his chest; I felt the tension in his body slowly seep away as I touched him. "I could have handled him" I tried to lighten the mood but Jace was clearly too worked up. "HANDLED ME? CLARY HE WAS GOING TO HIT, IF I HAD GOTTEN THERE A SECOND LATER HE WOULD HAVE ASSUALTED YOU AGAIN, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDER- UGH" Jace never finished his sentence as he smashed his lips to mine; the desperation and passion pouring out through his lips. I was paralyzed with shock before I responded kissing him with just as much passion, more than I knew I was capable of. As the kiss got deeper I twisted my hands into his hair, pulling him slightly towards me. Jace grunted in response and his hands found my hips, his fingers digging in so much I swear I was going to have bruises. His hands found their way to my arse as he hoisted me up and I responded by wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands now on my thighs as he supported me and his kisses trailed down my jaw to my throat, causing me to moan loudly which resulted in me blushing and Jace laughing against my neck. His lips found mine again and he backs us up and placed me on the counter top, Jace in between my legs as he finally broke away from the kiss. "You're staying here. That's not a question." His eyes found mine; they were so full of desire, passion and love? I giggled "Why Jace Herondale; are you asking me to move in?" I smirked at him. His eyes lit up with amusement. "Yes" and his lips found mine once more.

* * *

**Hey Guys:)**

**Lazy days mean writing day's yey! I finally have my motivation to write again; I'm even going to try and update Collapse too (for whose you read!)**

**Song included; With Me – Sum 41**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**There you have it! Clary and Sebastian are no more and Clace is born- nearly ;) but is this the end of Sebastian? Well I guess you'll have to find out for yourselves won't you ;)**

**A BIG shout out to the guest who gave me the idea for Jace to save Clary from getting hit, I owe you**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I received yesterday, it was overwhelming and I love talking to you all! If you review and you have PM's turned on, I will PM you :) I'm sorry to guests, I can't reply to you**** I wish I could, but that's just the way it is I guess. If you are a guess, maybe you could leave your name? Or an initial or something and I will start to reply when I update?**

**Don't forget to review; I love hearing your thoughts and Ideas and I will probably use some of them; it's like having my own fanclub, I love it! What can I call you? My names boring, it doesn't really go for a fan club, The Chey's? The Cheyenene's? (yeah I'm a British girl with an American name) if you have a good name, let me know ahaha. The Cheyashton gang? **

**I'm waffling! If you've read this far thank you! I love you.**

**Chey xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N just a little warning to say that there is mature themes in this chapter so if you are not comfortable with that, I wouldn't read it, thank you x**

Clary POV

_I was stood in my front room, no my old front room. I live with Jace now, just until I find my own place, but I am stood in the house I once called home with Sebastian. Why am I here? The room is pitch black and I can't even make out my hand in front of my nose. As I shuffle towards what I think is the back door a laugh can be heard. I whirl around trying to find the source of the menacing sound but darkness surrounds me. Suddenly the voice speaks up "Clarrisa, don't you understand no matter how much distance you put between us, you will never be free. You will always be mine." I know that voice. That's Sebastian's voice. I spin in a circle trying to find him but it's hopeless. The room suddenly explodes into brightness; I have to cover my eyes with my arm to protect them. There he is; standing, smiling, in the middle of the room. His face determined; his body ready and his eyes hungry. "Ah, my Clarissa has come back to me." His smile turned into a snarl as he stalked towards me. I could see my reflection in his black eyes. I've never known someone to have pitch black eyes; other than my dead-beat dad. Sebastian was no in front of me, I could feel this breath on my face, it smelled like... like blood. Where was Jace? Why isn't he here to save me? "I know what you're thinking. He's dead. I killed him. Now we can be together." And he brought his face to mine, his lips brushing mine-"_

I woke up, gasping for breath. It was a dream, it was just a dream. I wasn't in my old house. I was in Jace's house, in his spare bedroom. After we made out, we ordered pizza and watched TV all day, since neither of us had work. I had called my mum in the evening to let her know me and Sebastian were over. I didn't tell her about him hitting me otherwise she would grab a plane and come over. I also let her know I was staying at my friends house who was also my boss which she didn't seem to happy about but it was either this or the streets. After my lengthy call with my mother, I decided to call it a night and asked Jace if I could sleep in his spare room, the one with Isabelle's clothes in, to which he agreed to. I was glad I decided to sleep in a different room. I had just come out of a relationship and I needed a little space but it is JACE HERONDALE and I am only human, a human girl. Besides, the sex with Sebastian hadn't been great. I bet Jace knew how to pleasure a girl, get her to the point where she doesn't even know her own name. He has such long and strong fingers; I bet he could do wonders with them things- NO Clary. He is your boss and he has kindly given you a place to stay, you don't need to worry him with your sexual fantasies. I shook my head to try and clear it but all I could think about was Jace's fingers moving south of my body slowly. OKAY, I think I need a glass of water.

I pulled the twisted cover off me and swung out of bed. As my feet hit the soft carpeted floor a breeze went across my bare legs causing Goosebumps. I didn't bring and pyjamas with me, so I just slept in my panties and the t-shirt I borrowed from Jace. I made my way to the kitchen. I was beginning to easily find my way around the house now. I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and poured myself a glass of water. I glanced at the clock on my microwave; 04:32. I had to be for work in 3 hours. I had work; with Jace. I wonder what it would be like to be laid on a desk with Jace in between my legs. I drank a huge mouthful of water to try and get rid of my thoughts. What was wrong with me? I had never thought about a guy like that. Not even Sebastian and yet here I was getting all hot and flustered about Jace. "Couldn't sleep?" A smooth voice shook my out of my thoughts with a yelp. I whirled around and there was Jace leaning against the door frame. I took in his attire and HOLY FUCK THIS MAN IS BEAUTIFUL. He was just wearing a black pair of Calvin Klein boxers that did wonders on his bulge. I looked up to his sculpted chest and six pack. This man was going to be the death of me. I looked up at his face to see him smirking. "Like what you see?" Instead of answering I took a big gulp of water to hydrate my dry tongue. Jace's face grew serious. "Why are you up at this time?" I was touched by his concern. "I-I couldn't sleep, nightmares." I whispered. Not wanted Jace to think I was weak. I looked down at my glass of water suddenly finding it fascinating. I heard footsteps approaching me but I refused to look up from the glass in my hand. I saw the long strong fingers I was thinking about moments before reach out and prise the glass from my clutches. I expected him to lift my face to his but instead he just wrapped his arms around me, burying my face in his bare chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought him closer to me, liking the feeling of being in his arms. I don't know long we were stood there, whether it was 10 minutes or 10 days. Jace broke the silence "I know we spoke about this, but why don't you sleep in my bed tonight." I lifted my head to look him in his golden eyes that seems to pierce my soul. "Before you say anything, I mean just sleep. Nothing else and I can always fight away the nightmares." He smiled down at me. "Oh yeah? What with?" I challenged. "My bare hands, obviously" Jace smirked at me. I laughed, grabbed his wrist and dragged her to his room. "Come on then. I have to get up for work soon and my boss is an ass." I heard Jace chuckle and whispers something about 'having a nice ass'.

* * *

Once we entered the room, my sudden burst of confidence disappeared. Jace closed the door behind me and made his way over to the bed. Halfway there, he looked over his shoulder. Are you coming? I don't bite; well not unless you want me to." I felt that familiar tightening in my stomach and the ache between my legs. I darted across the room and got into the bed. I faced the wall and I felt the mattress dip next to me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "Sleep Clary" he whispered and wrapped and arm around my waist, pulling me to him. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the embrace and found myself falling into the trap of sleep and for the first time in a while, I slept all night.

* * *

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Urgh, what is that infernal racket? I groaned and turned away from the noise, pulling the cover over my head and burying my face into the mattress. At least it was what I thought was the mattress, it turned out to my Jace's bare chest. I felt him laugh through the vibrations. "Come on Princess, time to get up for work. Your boss doesn't like being late." Cocky bastard. I chose to ignore him and carry on sleeping. "Clary, if you are not out of this bed in 5 seconds I'm pouring a glass of water over your pretty red head." I scoffed at him. Jace left the bed and headed over to the bathroom. "5" I heard the clink of glass. "4" his voice was muffled by the distance of the bathroom. "3" I heard the bathroom tap come on. "2" the tap turned off and footsteps approach the bed. "1" his voice was right above my head, still I stayed in the bed. "0" I left a drop of water fall on my cheek. I shot out of the bed faster than Usain Bolt. "Okay, I'm up. I'm up." I say rubbing my eyes. Jace chuckled at me and walked back into the bathroom to pour the water down the sink. "Wait." I shout and hold out my hand for the glass. Jace hands it to me and I down it in 3 seconds flat. I looked up at Jace's amused face. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing." He smirked. "I was thirsty" I tried explaining myself and he just shook his head at me. "I'm going to get ready. I'll see you in twenty minutes. I expect a mug of coffee when I'm ready." I placed the glass on the drawers and left the room hearing a "yes ma'am" come from Jace. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I walked down the hall to my room.

I had a quick shower and set off to get dressed. As I looked through my duffel back of clothes, I didn't really like anything I had for work. I should ask Jace if I could buy some clothes. He offered yesterday didn't he? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Izzy's wardrobe. I walked over and inspected the clothes. Trying to find someone sexy but work friendly. I pulled out a knee length black pencil skirt and a tight fitting baby blue blouse. I had some skin coloured tights and black heels. Perfect.

* * *

Jace POV

I think I may be going insane. Clary is so unbelievably beautiful, I've never seen a girl so beautiful and she doesn't even try, maybe that's why she's so beautiful. I'm finding it hard not to drag her to the bedroom, tie her to the bed and have my way with her. Just thinking of her naked body gave me an immediate hard-on. Make her feel so good, she forgets her own name. I blinked and shook my head of my smutty thoughts. Clary had just gotten out of a LONG relationship and a shitty one at that, she didn't need me plaguing her with my sexual 's so difficult though. Especially with that body of hers. She's short, about 5'3 but her legs go on forever, and I could image them wrapped around my waist or even my neck. I nearly lost it last night, lying in bed with her when she was just wearing a t-shirt, my t-shirt. I knew she wanted me to, by the way she checked my out last night. I couldn't help but think how perfect it felt to have her sleeping figure in my arms. All I could think about was how much I wanted that every night. I had never felt like that towards any girl, why was I like that now with Clary? For all of Sebastian's faults, I will forever be in his debt for introducing Clary into my life. My life would ever be the same again and for some reason I was happy.

I hopped in the shower hoping it would help me think straight but all I could think about was having Clary in here with me. It was no use. I grabbed the shower gel and squirted some into my hand. I rubbed my hands together to get them all lathered up and grabbed my extending junk. I haven't done this in a long time, I usually just find a girl to sleep with but for some reason I didn't want to do that. I started moving my hand up and down my dick, getting a rhythm and the soap creating a little friction. I imaged Clary's small pale hand grabbing my cock instead of my beefy tanned one. Thinking of Clary only made me harder, causing me to go faster and quickly finding my release. I got dressed in a slim black suit and added a baby blue tie. I made my way to the kitchen to make Clary her black coffee she demanded before she left.

I busied myself making the coffees for us both while I waited for her to come down. Eventually I heard the sound of heels coming down the stairs. I turned around to make a joke about women taking ages to get ready but my words stuck in my throat as I saw her. She had a black skirt on showing off her sexy legs with black high heels giving her a couple of inches of height, she came up to my chin in those heels. I thought of Clary bent over my bed in nothing but them heels. I quickly shook my head of my thought and appreciated Clary. She was wearing a baby blue blouse that showed the curved of her breast perfectly. The colour matched my tie perfectly, how did she do that? I racked my eyes up to her face. She had minimal make-up on. Just eye liner and mascara and her hair was down in soft waves. She was stunning. Clary smirked at me, cocking her hip. "Like what you see Mr Herondale." My cock sprung to life hearing those words. "Come on, or we'll be late for work." She grabbed her now cool coffee, downed it, wiped the splash of coffee on the corner of her mouth and left though the door to the garage. I was stood stunned and eventually followed her out. This girl was going to be the death of me.

* * *

Sebastian POV

If Clary thinks she can get away from me that easily she has another thing coming. The stupid slut and Jace too. How could my best friend do that to me? I was the victim here. And I had a plan to get Clary back but also get her recognised for the slut she is and I can bring Jace down a peg or to. I finished my whiskey and in anger threw the glass against the wall. Time to put my plan into action.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN**

**GUYS THIS NEARLY HAS 100 REVIEWS ON 8 CHAPTERS, I'M GUESSING WITH THIS CHAPTER IT WILL GET IT OVER 100! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO CRY, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**How are you all doing? I loved all the responses I was getting so I thought I would write this:) I will try to get the next chapter up.**

**I can feel the sexual tension ooooo.**

**Just so you know, I'm not going to get them together yet, I predict it will be about 4-6 chapters before they are in a relationship but some things may happen before that;)**

**Thank you so much for reading don't forget to review! (if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me and I will try to put them in!)**

**p.s Simon and Magnus will be arriving soon! **

**Chey xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Clary POV

I was sat in the car with Jace on the way to work. We were about five minutes away and he hadn't said a word since we entered the car. I saw the way he looked at me as I walked down the stairs so why wasn't he talking now? Had I done something wrong? Was it the clothes? I didn't have anything else. That reminded me that I had to ask Jace if I could buy some clothes. This was going to be fun. "Jaaace?" I asked. He just glanced at me and raised an eyebrow so he could keep his concentration on the road. "This morning when I was getting dressed I realised I didn't actually pick up much clothing. I mean I had to borrow these from Isabelle." I gestured to the skirt and blouse. I heard an intake of breath. "That explains it." "Explains what?" I asked questionably. "Why you look so damn hot." Jace replied matter-oh-flatly. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. I knew I had an effect on him. "So I was wondering." I said changing the subject. "If I could buy some clothes. I need some and I don't have any money, I wouldn't ask but" I was interrupted my Jace. "Left hand side, inside pocket." "What?" Jace sighed. "Reach into my suit inside pocket, left side." "Oh okay." I reached inside and felt a bulky square shape. I pulled in out and in my hand I revealed a wallet. "Open it and in the card apartment there should be a black card with your name on it." I found said card and stared at it. In my hand I held a platinum deluxe credit card with my name on it. "Jace I-" "Clary, take the card. I knew you would need financial help and I wasn't going to sit here and let you suffer. I'm a very rich man Clary, I have more money than I know what to do with, please take the card and buy whatever you want. Clothes, art supplies, comics; you name it, it's yours." I turned the card around in my hand, studying it. "How much is on this thing?" Jace chuckled. "You don't want to know, all you need to know if you could buy all of New York and still have money to play with. Oh that reminds me, take a couple of hundred dollars just so you have spare cash okay?" I took out $300, I don't think I've ever had so much cash on me at once. I was still in awe at the generosity of Jace that I didn't even notice we had pulled up outside of Herondale Corporations. "Come" Jace said. "We have much to do and I've given you the day off to go shopping." He said holding his hand out with a grin, I couldn't help bit grin and take his hand following him into the building that changed my life.

* * *

? 

This is perfect. How can they be so stupid as to hold hands in public? Really? I looked down at the multiple pictures I took. A few of them in the car talking but that didn't really give much away, except for the couple when Clary reached into Jace's pocket, pulled out a wallet then proceeded to pull out a card. It shows she only wants him for his money, stupid bitch. Then there is a few of them getting out the car, smiling at each other and holding hands while walking into the building. He even opened the door for her. All caught on camera. The media was going to love this, especially since Jace is 'dating' Kealie, who is more than happy to play victim. Everything was coming in to place.

* * *

Clary POV

It wasn't a very eventful day. It was just a day of organising files. As lunch time neared I tried to slow down my work load meaning I would have to stay longer with Jace and not go shopping but God just wasn't having it. At 12:56 Jace entered without knocking, I guess privacy doesn't count with the CEO. "Clary, it's nearly one. Go have some lunch then go shopping. I'll meet you back here at 5pm sharp, otherwise you can walk home." And he walked out again. I huffed as I stood up; hating the fact I was being dismissed. I grabbed my bag, waved a goodbye to Jace who grinned at me as I walked past. I took the elevator because who wants to walk down 14 flights of stairs when there's a lift? The elevator only stopped once and that was on the 7th floor letting an attractive young man in. He was around 5"10, brown hair and blue eyes. He nodded to me as he walked in and pressed the button for the 3rd floor. He glanced back at me only to do a double take. "You're Clary Fray aren't you?" I nodded unable to conjure up words. "Cool he replied." Before I could think of a reply, the doors pinged open and the man left, not without giving me a wink. I was about to ask his name but the doors closed off my voice. That was strange. I was walking through the reception when I heard a female shout my name. I turned around and saw Izzy stalking towards me in all her glory. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail, curls falling around her shoulders. She was dressed in a brown tank top and high waisted denim shorts with a leather jacket thrown over top and she had brown gladiator sandals on. Her make-up was simple and she had huge sunglasses obscuring half of her face. She looked beautiful. "Hey Izzy" I greeted her. "What are you doing here?" She batted a fly that was hovering near her face. "Jace rang me saying you were going shopping and you could do with my help. However I see you don't need that much help. You can keep those clothes if you like, they suit you." I blushed. "I'm sorry Izzy, I didn't mean to pry into your things" Isabelle just laughed at me. "Don't worry Clary; I never wear any of them clothes at Jace's. Keep whatever you want and donate the rest to charity." I smiled at her and she smiled back, linking arms with me as she dragged me out of the building, talking about what colours would suit me best. I loved how I had known her less than 4 days and I already loved her and she was a great friend.

* * *

?

Clary was finally coming out of the building. She had been in there for like 5 hours, how much longer did she need to stay inside. I could see her sexy legs in those heels and a skirt I've never seen before. Wait a second, Clary isn't alone. She's with someone else, another girl. Who is that? Oh my god. That's Isabelle Lightwood. What is she doing with Clary? And why are they asking like friends? This is gold, true gold. I took several photographs of the two girls, talking and chatting, smiling at each other. I got some of Isabelle laughing at something Clary said. These will be brilliant to show her worming her way through the Lightwood family.

* * *

Clary POV

I was surprisingly having a great time with Izzy walking around the shops. We were now sat in a StarBucks I had a simple Cappuccino – which is the only coffee I like with milk and Izzy had a coffee with such an extravagant name, I couldn't even try to pronounce it. We were sat in the window when Izzy cleared her throat. I looked up at her quizzically. "So" She started slowly. "Is anything going on between you and my brother?" I chocked on the mouthful of coffee I had just swallowed. "Well I only met Alec for like 5 seconds and he seems like an nice lad but I'm not his type" I answer trying to keep a straight face. "Clarissa." Izzy glared at me. Damn that girl is scary. "Okay, okay, nothing is really 'going on'. I moved in with me to get away from Sebastian and we kissed a little but that's it." Izzy looked at me like she didn't believe me. "Are you sure that's all?" I nod. "Okay, but you want more don't you?" I felt my face heating up. Damn my pale complexion. "I-erm-I" I stammered embarrassed about talking about it. "Come on Clary, we're both females." I looked up at her to see her smiling softly at me. "I'm attracted to him, very attracted." "As in-?" "Sexually? Yeah, very much so." A huge grin took over her face. "This is brilliant!" She exclaimed. "I always wanted a girl to hang out with and Kealie was just a bitch. I only put up with her for publicity and now I don't have to!" I couldn't help but smile with her. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

We were just finishing our coffees when Izzy's phone started buzzing uncontrollably and very loud on the table. She glanced at it, not picking it up from the table meaning it was still buzzing. "Sorry it's twitter" she said, using that as an explanation. She finally picked up her phone and began scrolling, her face getting angrier and angrier. "Urm, Clary?" I looked at her and she had worry etched into her features. "Yes?" "You may want to look at this." Izzy said as she handed me her phone. It was a blog page; about me. I gave it a quick once over. There were images on Izzy and I walking out of Herondale Corporations arm in arm. There was some of her laughing at what I said and then a few of us shopping. The blog had made many comments about Izzy and I together, where was Kealie? Why was I suddenly getting close with the Lightwoods? What was my purpose and how no one had ever heard of me before and I was in the news twice in one day. WHAT? One image was a focused zoomed in image of my credit card. The details had been blurred but the blog commented on it being the exact card Jace had handed me this morning. There was a link. I clicked on the link it took me to another page, on the same blog however this one was about this morning. This time the images were of Jace and I. A few in the car, one was of me getting the card with a comment about whether I was in it for the money. Then there was one or two of us outside the building. One in particular stood out to me. It was Jace and I, he had his hand outstretched and my hand was in his, both of us were grinning like idiots. We looked happy. I read what the blogger had written underneath.

"_Jace Herondale looks happy, none of us can doubt that but the one question that is on everyone's mind is who is that red-haired girl at the centre of Jace's happiness? Well I did my research and that is Clarissa Fray an artist from England. She never sold any paintings in England and moved to New York a week ago with her boyfriend who got her a job at Herondale Corporations as Jace's personal assistant. Lucky girl if you ask me. But how did this downtown artist capture the heart of New York's __#1 Bachelor? That is the question I want to know. Or are they just friends? If so, why is Kealie Whitehall in all of this?"_

I handed the phone back to Isabelle as she read through the other blog post. "Clary, I'm so sorry" She said actually looking sorry. "Don't worry about it Iz, It's not your fault." I told her. "Do you mind if we just go back to the office?" Isabelle nodded and we collected our things and headed towards Herondale Corporations.

* * *

By the time we got back to the office it was 4:47pm. Izzy and I hardly said a word to each other in the taxi, on the way here, which I was grateful for. I needed peace to understand the situation. We stood outside the doors and Izzy gave me a huge hug. "I'm here for you Clary." She whispered. It was amazing how close I had gotten to this girl in such little time. It was like I've known her all my life. I gave her a smile and she got back into the taxi.

I entered the huge glad building. It had never accrued to me just how beautiful the building really is. I walked through reception to the elevator, keeping my head down the whole time, even though I could hear the hushed voices, I pretended I couldn't. I pressed the 'close doors' button as fast as I could and luckily I encountered no one as I reached the 14th floor. As soon as the silver doors opened I sprung myself out of them and across to Jace's office and walked straight in without knocking. He was hunched over his desk with his head in his hands. His hair was all tousled, so he's been running his hands through it. I cleared my throat as I stood awkwardly in the middle of his office. Since I arrived, everything was a lot more organised rather than just all over the place. His head shot up, his golden eyes meeting mine. "Oh thank fuck." He said as he stood up and crossed the room to me, folding me into his embrace. "I'm so sorry Clary, so so sorry." Jace whispered comforting me as he stroked my hair and back. I was oddly safe in his arms, I felt like nothing could hurt me. "Listen Clary, someone is obviously staking you so until further notice, you are not to be alone okay? I have hired some security staff." Jace saw the look on my face. "Don't worry Clare, It's just a precaution." I nodded at him, not trusting my voice. "Clarissa, meet Bartholomew "Bat" Velasquez and Alaric Saltzman." **(A/N I know this is Rick from TVD but we never got Alaric's last name)** The door opened behind me and I looked over my shoulder at the two men who walked through the door. One was tall about 6"2 heavily muscled with gray hair and blue eyes. The second man was at least 6 and a half feet tall. He was very muscular and broad-shouldered. He had dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes. On his right cheek there was a shiny scar covering most of his cheek. They both smiled at me when they caught me looking, causing me to blush. "They will be staying with us until further notice and you are never to leave without at least one of us with you, okay?" I nodded at him once more and he smiled shyly at me. "Come, let's get home."

* * *

I waited outside with the guy called Alaric as Jace got all his stuff together so we could go home. "I knew your father you know" I looked up at his inviting blue eyes. "You knew Valentine?" Alaric laughed at me, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "Well yes, but I meant Luke." He said kindly to me. "Really? How?" "We were best friends in high school, well other than him and Valentine. I'm sorry about what happened to him." "Don't worry about it, I never knew him." My dad was in some rough business, something to do with drugs; we will never be quite sure but when I was 10 my mum had received a phone call saying Valentine had been in a gun fight and been killed and she didn't to identify the body. I had never met him so I never lost him. "Yeah well, he was still a good man in high school, even if he was an ass." I beamed up at him and he smiled back just as Jace opened the door and looked between us sheepishly. "Should I be worried?" he asked, gesturing between the two of us. I shook my head at him. "No, just bonding." I reply, beaming at Jace and we left to go home after a long day. I wanted nothing more than to sit on the couch watching shit TV.

We were in the elevator when Bat received a phone call. His facial expression dropped as he hung up the call and leaned to whisper something in Jace's ear. I watched as Jace's jaw clenched and he reached out to grab my hand. "What? What is it?" I asked worriedly. Jace gulped as he looked down at me. "There's a gathering outside the building." "Gathering?" "Paparazzi" "Oh" "Yeah, oh. Listen Clary, you have nothing to worry about other than staying in between Bat and Alaric okay? They're trained to protect you. I will be in front of you and each man either side of you. Do not and I repeat Do. NOT. Leave the triangle." "I won't I promise." The doors pinged open and Jace shot ahead in long strides, dragging me along with him. Before we even reached the doors I could hear the shouts and see the flashes of the camera. Jace opened the door and we were bombarded with questions.

"_Jace, are you dating Clary?" _

"_Is it true, you live together?" _

"_What about Kealie?" _

"_What about your boyfriend Clary?" _

"_Who are your family?" _

"_Where are you from?" _

"_Why did you move to America?"_

"_Since when were you friends with Isabelle Lightwood?"_

"_What makes her so special?"_

"_Are you in it for the money?"_

"_Are you pregnant?"_

I just let all of their voices wash over me as I focused on the back of Jace's head as he pulled me along and concentrated on not falling on my face. We finally made it to the car, Jace and I in the back, Alaric in the passenger seat and Bat driving. Once we were in the car, the doors locked and we were around the corner, I could feel my breathing getting faster and shallower. Jace seemed to notice my hyperventilating because he pulled me into his lap. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You're safe now." I looked at the floor trying to slow my breathing. "Clary look at me." I looked up slightly and stole a glance at him. I was about to look back at the floor but Jace grabbed my chin and kept me in place. "I'm your friend Clary and I will protect you with my life, okay?" and just like that, the panic faded and I felt safe once again.

* * *

**OOOOH Drama!**

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter, I looked writing it**

**By the way, I was thinking of Beta'ing so if anyone is interested, let me know?:) **

**Thank You;**

_AFourAddict, Luvmortalinsruments, thenerdyintrovert44 ,gracious1208, .TMI, Guest, Kylieeg, , Guest, lindsathonaker, AnnieBea, Emmy-Herondale, shadowhunter-tiger-guardian, Guest , , Guest, Madiosntheresa, Delrangel, Guest, Guest, TheTMIFandomQueen, Guest, torigirl1103_

**For reviewing the last chapter and/or the authors note! I love you x**

**Chey xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clary POV

Several days had passes since the photo's incident and Jace was deadly serious when he said I wasn't to be alone, even when I went to the bathroom, Alaric would wait outside the door. I was starting to feel suffocated. I knew Jace was only trying to protect me. Jace hadn't let me go to work, in case the 'stalker' was still lurking around, I was kind of glad because it gave me time to draw. I had been texting Izzy and Simon a lot. Simon informed me him and Magnus were planning a visit to America which I was over the moon at, I missed my best friends. And now here I am, laid in bed unable to sleep. My mind started wondering to Jace and what he was doing. Was he lying in bed like I am, thinking about me or is he getting on with his life like a sane person?

My thoughts begin to wonder to the sheer attractiveness of Jace, especially when he smiles, his real, goofy smile that shows his chipped tooth; the only imperfection about him. I thought about his sculpted shoulders leading to his pecks and abs. I would love to run my finger tips down them, feeling every indent. I thought about his flat stomach and his long, strong fingers.

I snapped out of my thoughts. When was the last I had gotten some... 'Action'? Even saying it in my mind made my face flush with embarrassment. It had to be at least 6 months since Sebastian and I had gone anywhere near sexual activity. I just hadn't wanted to for some reason and I never knew why, now I'm realising, I just didn't want to, I didn't love him like I thought I did. No wonder every time I look at Jace I get an ache in between my legs and my heart races. However I couldn't just walk up to Jace and demand sex, he would look at me like a crazy lady. I didn't want to use Jace after everything he had done for me. So what could I do? I sat up straight in bed, in the spare room of Jace's apartment. Is it hot? Why is it so hot? I climbed out, my bare feet hitting the cold floor as I padded over to the window, flinging it open and letting the cold breeze hit my face and go through my hair.

Why was I feeling like this? I was all flustered and wanted nothing more than to walk up to Jace and wrap my legs around him, but I couldn't do that. I could only think of one alternative. I knew a lot of women my age did it, but it still felt wrong even thinking about it. I had to get rid of these urges somehow right? I walked back over to the bed, leaving the window open so a breeze was circulating the room. As I crossed the room over to the bed, I noticed how dark coloured the room is, nearly everything was black. I would have to change that.

I lay down in the bed, not bothering to cover myself with the sheets. I was dressed in a simple tank top and shorts. I lay flat on my back, one hand on the bed beside me; the other on my waist, fingers spread wide. My legs bent at the knees with my feet flat on the soft bed. _Deep breath Clary. You can do this._ I repeated to myself over and over as I began to lower my right hand into the waist band of my shorts. This felt so wrong. I moved my middle finger over the 'special section' over my underwear and began to slowly stroke. It started off feeling awkward but as I carried on doing it, I could feel myself starting to enjoy it. I could feel a warmth feeling forming beneath my finger and my hips began bucking on their own accord. I slowly picked up the pace of my finger, rubbing up and down my underwear. My heart beat started getting faster, my mouth opened in a pant. I can't believe I was doing this. I pulled my hand out of my shorts and went down another layer to touch my skin. I could feel the small hairs as I moved my hands closer to its target. I needed a shave; Sebastian liked it shaved so I just carried on doing it, even after we stopped having sex. I wonder what Jace's opinion is on pubic hair. My hand still began to move south until I could feel the heat radiating off me without even touching myself. I pictured Jace's face hovering above mine as I lowered my hand, moving my lips with my finger as it plunged into to delicious wetness forming in between my legs. I imagined it was Jace's long, strong, tanned fingers rubbing along my clit instead of my short, thin and pale fingers. Moans started forming out of my mouth without me knowing but I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop feeling the way I was feeling right now in this moment. I pulled down my shorts and underwear to my bent knees. I held a breath as I inserted my middle finger into the pulsating hole, feeling the enjoyment of my fingers, my hips rocking. I inserted my fingers deeper, so my hips were grinding against my palm. I could hear my moans getting louder, forming a name as I felt my insides begin to quicken but I didn't care. I just wanted to feel this moment. I moved my thumb in a circular motion over my clit as my fingers continued to pump in and out. I could feel my insides tightening until... "Hey Clary, are you okay? I could hear you moaning and it sounded like you were having a nightmare. Oh." I looked up in shock to see Jace in the door frame, shock evident on his face too. I didn't even hear the door open meaning I had no time to get out of the compromising position I was currently in. I looked back up to Jace, meeting his eyes; gold clashing with green. The shock began to fade and a smirk replaced it. "Want some help?" he asked as he crossed the room towards the bed. I felt the bed dip as he lay next to me, placing his large hand over mine which was still cupping my sex. "Do you want me to do this Clary? I can stop at any time." Not trusting my voice, I just nodded at him. Jace brought his over hand towards and cupped my chin, pulling my face towards his as he placed his lips on mine giving me the most tender kiss I have ever received. As we kissed, Jace's hand began moving slower, moving mine out of the way and-.

I woke up with a start. I was alone in the bedroom, the window still open from the night before. It was just a dream; my first wet dream. What was happening to me? I turned over and grabbed my phone off the bed side table; checking the clock which read 5:28. It was time to get up for work; I guess I would have to face Jace sooner or later. I pulled the covers off myself and padded straight into the bathroom and into the shower.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry this has taken me so long, there's been multiple reasons really. The main reason being I've been having horrendous Writers Block. I know what I want to happen but I don't know how to make it run smooth, do you know what I mean? Another reason is there's a lot going on in my life; personal things and I've been super busy with work.**

**Someone reviewed a previous chapter and suggested I do this, so I made it into a dream;)**

**I've actually had this chapter written for over a month but I didn't like it and I don't feel like it's long enough... **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a little sexual tension is building and I also hope you don't hate me too much.**

**Chey xxx**

**PS if anyone has any ideas for this story, I would love to hear them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**EDIT**

**I actually wrote this chapter a while ago but when I recieved the hateful messages, I postponed updating.**

**I just want to thank everyone for their loving messages, you guys are the best!**

* * *

**Hey Guys, long time so speak...  
okay, I'm sorry for the really late update but I have just started a new job and I'm working 5 days a week, weekends included, so that's my excuse;)**

**How are you? And for those of you back at school, how are you liking it?**

**This chapter was highly requested so I thought I would do it. It's only short but it's better than nothing right? If I take ages to update again, feel free to contact me on social media, I will ALWAYS reply because I live on my phone;) I have KIK and Instagram both are 'cheyashton' my Facebook is ' Chey Ashton' and my Twitter is ' Chey_Ashton'. I don't mind if you message me on any of them. It means I get to talk to my readers more**** and I would LOVE to get to know you more. **

**To the readers asking me if Clace are going to get together soon, they will be patient grasshoppers, I think it will be 2 maybe 3 chapters until they get together.**

**Let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Jace POV

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't stop thinking about Clary. Her emerald eyes, her ginger curls that bounce with every step she takes. I can't stop thinking about her petite frame in those tight blouses she wears. Should I be feeling this way about my assistant and my friend's ex-girlfriend. Isn't that like the first rule of the Bro Code? You know what, fuck the Bro Code. Sebastian broke that when he hit Clary. How can anyone even contemplate hitting that perfect girl? I'm falling and I'm falling hard. You may think it's just a sexual attraction, man that's what I thought too but the more time I'm spending with the fiery redhead the more I want to be with her, to protect her from guys like Sebastian. Does this mean I'm in love? I don't know man..._

* * *

I sat at my desk, the lamp facing my open notebook as I re-read the diary entry, trying to make sense of my thoughts. No matter how much I tried to get her out of my head, Clary is a permanent feature. I ran my hand through my hair, pulling it at the edges as I made my way to my bed. Closing my eyes, I could still see emerald green eyes looking into my own, why can't I get her out of my head?

As I was just drifting off into sleep, a faint knock was heard from my door. I moved out of bed and towards the door, swinging it open to find a petite redheaded girl smugly looking up at me. "Clary?" I questioned. She didn't say anything just walked past me batting my arm out of the way as she headed towards my bed and sat down on the bed, leaving back on her hands as the T-shirt she was wearing started moving up showing her creamy bare thighs. I could feel my cock hardening at the sight of this beautiful woman. I could feel my mouth drying and my throat closing up. Clary looked at me, her dazzling eyes dancing around my face, hesitating on my lips. "Come here" she purred and patted the bed beside her. I shuffled over and sat down besides her, not touching her but she scooted over so her thigh was pressed up against mine. I swallowed deeply, the force hurting my throat. "Jace, we're both adults right?" I nodded, unable to talk. "You make me feel like no one ever has before, I would very much like to make you feel good too" She giggled, running her fingers up and down my chest. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. I just stared at her, trying to get my thoughts together. Clary leaned up and brushed her lips against mine, I was paralyzed at first but eventually started to kiss her back, and she took this as a sign and began to deepen the kiss. I kept up with her, kissing her with the same force she was kissing me, wrapping my arms around her waist; pulling her closer to me. Clary brings herself up and straddles my lap. My crouch hardens underneath her and she must feel it because she wiggles on top of my lap making me groan into her mouth. I feel her lips turn up and she wiggles again, I dig my fingers into her hips, probably leaving marks but not caring; Clary was killing me. She was so fucking hot right now.

Clary pulled back from the kiss and pulled the large T-Shirt above her head, leaving her naked on my lap. Holy shit, this girl is perfect. She has amazing curves and fucking hell, her breasts. I took each one in a hand and started to massage them, causing her to purr in my neck as she kissed it. Is this happening? Clary pulled my shirt over my head and kissed my chest. I brought her right breast into my mouth, sucking and nibbling her nipple causing her to squirm in my lap. Oh God, that's feels so good. Clary reached down and clasped her hand over my manhood, stroking it up and down my length. How is this girl so good? She brought my boxers down my legs, leaving us both openly naked.

I just stared in awe at this girl. "Clary, I love you" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Clary froze and stared into my eyes. "I love you too" and she brought her lips to mine. "Are you sure about this? I mean after Seb-"Clary interrupted my concerns. "Jace, shut up and..." I held my breath. "Fuck me" She continued. I didn't need telling twice, I bought her hips up and placed her on top of me, I stilled to give her chance to adjust to my size. Then she began to move and boy can she move. Clary tipped her head back and moaned, fucking hell that was hot. She was getting harder and faster as I watched her boobs jiggle with every hump. Faster, harder, faster, harder, faster, harder until...

I woke up with a start covered in sweat. I looked around my bedroom; it was the same as it was when I went to sleep. It was only a dream, it was only a dream.

FUCK.

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys.**

**I love you xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovelies, **

**So I had a day off work today and I was in a bit of a writing mood so I wrote this and it's taken me ALL day but I think you'll enjoy it.**

**Leave me a review if you're feeling nice and I will try to reply to all of them, I love hearing about you guys. If you do review, leave your real name (only first) and where you're from. I'm not being stalkerish, I'm just curious.**

**I love you all**

**Chey xxx**

**PS it's me so expect swearing and mature themes (hint hint)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Clary POV

After my shower, I must have stood in front of the mirror just starting into my own eyes for about an hour. Why was I having these feelings towards Jace? I had only just met him and he had been nothing but kind to me; letting me stay in his home. My face flushed as thoughts of the dream come back to me. My first ever wet dream, I didn't even get them, over Sebastian and I thought he was the love of my life but apparently not. I kept staring into the bright green eyes of a girl I didn't recognise. My eyes lit up with... love? I was glowing. I wasn't the same girl I was with Sebastian, I was... free. I was free and I had Jace to thank for that. Maybe am I confusing those feelings with lust? Oh fuck it, who am I kidding. I want him and I want him bad. I closed my eyes and shook my head, droplets if water spraying everywhere from my still wet hair, as I tried to get the thoughts out of my head. I took one last glance at myself and headed to get ready for work.

After half an hour I was ready. Dressed in a simple plum dress, black tights and black ankle boots, bracing myself against the autumn chill. I love autumn; it is my favourite season by far. I love everything about it, the clothes, the food, the weather, the colours and most definitely the coffee. I could really do with a Pumpkin Spiced Latté aka the best drink ever invented right now. My make-up was simple ;foundation to cover my freckles, little bit of eyeliner(both pencil and liquid), gold eye shadow, mascara and a plum liquid to match my dress. My nails were painted a similar shade.** (AN/ this is my make-up right now)**. My red hair pulled into a messy bun with a few stray curls around my face. **(AN/ again, my hair (which is now ginger) is styled like this).** Once I deemed myself ready I decided to go and get some breakfast and face Jace.

* * *

JACE POV

Fuck, I can't believe I had a wet dream about Clary, what does this mean for us now? Can I even look at her without wanting to pin her down against anything and fuck her senselessly? Judging by the growing member in my boxers, I think the answer to that question is no. I throw on the first clothes I find which just happen to be black trousers and tight black shirt; oh well it will do. I run my fingers through my hair instead of brushing it. I am a man; brushing hair is not a manly thing. Or I'm just too lazy, you choose.

I walk downstairs and find Clary in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal and ideally scrolling through her phone. I take a moment to admire her. She's dressed in a purple dress that reaches just above her knee and black tights with some boots; she's beautiful. Her hair is pulled up into a bun. Her attire is so simple but on her it looks amazing, how does she do that? How can she turn any outfit into something amazing? As if she can feel my gaze she turns around and her eyes meet mine juts for a second before she gasps and looks down turning bright red. What is that about? She can't know about my dream can she? Oh fuck.

* * *

Clary POV

Pull yourself together Clary. I can't even look at Jace without the dream coming back to me. I can still feel his hands all over my body and I feel my face flush. He must think I'm and idiot as he stands there shocked before regaining his composure. "Good morning Clary" Jace says huskily making my insides warm. Oh bollocks, even his voice turns me on. I manage to squeak out some kind of greeting while excusing myself to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Could I have been any more obvious? I was losing it, I was actually losing my mind.

I took longer than I probably should have in the bathroom, procrastinating so I didn't have to face Jace. I was pathetic but all I want to do when I see him is jump him, especially in that tight black shirt that shows his muscles through it. I look up into the mirror and I found myself in the same position I was in not even an hour ago. I was biting my lip leaving an indent. If I don't have Jace soon, I was going to combust or something.

I went back down stairs to find Jace leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a mug of coffee, his eyes cast downwards. He was gorgeous, the hottest man I had ever seen and I was standing not 3 feet away from him, but why would he want pathetic me? I was nothing special. I mean I couldn't even get noticed doing my dream. The only boy I ever loved treated me like shit, no wonder I was alone, but I wasn't was I? I had Jace. Before I changed my mind I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head resting on his chest. He jumped with surprise before placing his mug down and wrapping his arms around me. I felt his chuckle and he placed his head on top mine. "What brought this on?" he murmured to me. What can I say to that? I just wanted to touch and because I can't jump you and have sex with you right here on the counter top, I opted for a hug instead? "I'm just so happy I have you in my life, without you I'd have nothing; no friends, no home, nowhere to feel safe. In fact I would probably still be with Sebastian" I admitted to him, burying my face into his chest. He tightened his arms around me and I left him kissed the top of my head. "I would do it all again, just to have you like this" Jace whispered. I looked up at him in shock at his words; he was feeling the same as me? Before I could even think of a reply, he pressed his lips to mine. Not in a rushed manner like all our other kisses were. This one was slow and full of... love. All too soon it was over and Jace withdrawals from my lips. I shivered at the sudden lack of warmth and without looking at me; his untangles himself from my arms. "Come on, otherwise we'll be late for work" and he leaves, not emotion in his voice, no nothing. Fuck sake Clary what have you done now.

* * *

Jace POV

I can't believe you kissed her, how stupid can you be Jace? I just couldn't help myself when she looked up at me all green eyes; shocked at my words. I just leant in and kissed her. Sure we had kissed before, but this kiss was different; emotion was involved, dare I say; Love. Do I love Clary? Is this why I'm feeling the way I do? I can't love Clary though. My father always taught me ' To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed' He told me this after my mother treated on his with his brother to create my 1 year older, half brother, William. He told me he was destroyed by the betrayal but he loved her so he stuck by her until there death that is. Also look at Clary, she loved Sebastian and look how she treated her, beating her and cheating on her. She was destroyed by love just like my father was. I can't be like them, I won't allow it. However, I also cannot get Clary out of my head.

The drive to work was awkward, neither of us spoke. Just lost in our own heads I guess. As soon as we arrived to Herondale Corporations, Clary jumped straight out the car and rushed into the building; today was going to be a hard day and it was only just beginning.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO AFTER WORK BECAUSE I CAN'T BE ARSED TO WRITE ABOUT THE WORKING DAY.

* * *

Clary POV

I glanced at the clock, dreading 6 o'clock because then I had to face Jace again, and I had hardly spoken to him all day, just the odd conversation here and there about clients. I think the rest of the office noticed the tension in the room but no one commented on it. The clock hit 6 and I glared at it, like that would make it go back in time, hey it was worth a try. I packed up all my things, leaving myself post-it notes around my desk for tasks I need to complete tomorrow and headed towards Jace's office with was located opposite mine. Without knocking on his door, I walked straight in and found Jace sat at his desk; his hair in his hands as she kept his gaze on the desk. "Jace? Are you ready to go home?" I asked him. Jace flinched at my voice and his head shot up. "Oh shit, yeah of course" his voice barley a whisper. I watched silently at the door as Jace fiddled around the huge office collected all his belongings. Once he was ready I turned around to leave the room but I tripped over a wire I didn't see and began to full flat on my face when two muscular arms surrounded me, preventing me from falling. I opened my eyes, not remembering when I closed them and looked into the eyes of Jace who was slowly bringing me to a stand. "T-t-thank you" I stuttered, completely memorised with his eyes as we stood inches from each other, his arms still around me. I watched his eyes shift from each of my eyes and down to my lips which were parted under his stare. I could see him fighting something, I just didn't know what. I looked up at him in confusion.

I was still staring into his eyes when I heard "Oh fuck it" and his lips were brought down on to mine in a frenzy of kisses and moans. I closed my eyes and brought my hands up to put them in his hair, pulling at the ends copying Jace's actions when I walked into the room as I returned the kiss, just as hungrily. I needed this and over my dead body was I giving this opportunity up. Jace broke the kiss on my lips and moved over to my neck peppering it with kissing from my jaw line to the base of my neck, where my pulse was rapidly beating against my skin, when Jace reached this part, he began sucking on it causing me to purr and stand on my tip toes to give him better access. Jace had a better idea and picked me up, not breaking the contact on my neck as I wrapped my legs around him; groaning at the contact of his member and my sensitive spot, I pulled his hair tighter gaining a moan in return or more a growl and fuck me was that sound sexy. Jace brought his lips back to mine, his hands caressing my thighs and he moved us so I was resting on his desk. Without breaking contact he swept all the stuff off his desk and on to the floor. The bang make me jump against his lips and I felt him chuckle; bastard.

Jace began bringing his body weight on to me which caused me to lay back on the desk. His hands moving towards my breasts as he teased my nipples through the fabric of my dress. I arched up towards him to give him a sign that I wanted more, if my pants and moans didn't say otherwise. His lips were still on mine hungrily as his hand crept towards my tights, only then he pulled back. I opened my eyes and looked at his gold ones that were filled with lust; they were nearly black but instead of being threatening they made me want him even more. "Are you sure you want this Clary? You can tell me to stop at any time" Jace asked, his voice slightly uneven. Not trusting my own voice, I just moved my hips against his to cause friction between us and I got a growl from his lips. "Okay, easy tiger; otherwise this will be over before it's begun" He finished with a wink as I giggled, what was this man doing to me? Jace pulled my leggings and panties off in one and reached into his desk drawer, bringing a condom out. "Why do you have condoms in your desk drawer?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Well dearest Clarrisa, you can never be under prepared."  
"Oh so, you've had sex in your office before" I said slightly downhearted, I had never done anything this exciting, the most adventurous Sebastian and I had gotten was the shower.  
"No, you're the only one and I'm excited to try other surfaces to try with you" he replied rubbing his nose against mine in the cutest fashion. I rested my weight on my elbows to look at him as he stood at the end of the desk. It was only know that I realised he wasn't wearing trousers and had already put the condom on. "Holy Shit" I whispered to myself as I took him all in, Sebastian was nowhere near the man Jace was and frankly, I was scared it was going to hurt. I lay back down on the desk and Jace positioned himself at my entrance, hesitating before placing himself inside me. I screamed out in pain and Jace stilled, beginning to pull himself out but I reached out and grabbed his arm. "No, it's okay, just don't move for a second and give me chance to... Adjust. I heard him chuckle under his breath but didn't move anyway. After a couple of minutes I thought I was okay. "Okay, you can move now, but slowly." Jace did what I asked and moved slowly, letting me get used to the feeling I haven't felt in such a long time, I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as I was overcome by pleasure, I wrapped my legs around his torso and he took that was a sign to start moving faster. Fuck me this feels good. I lay back, moans coming out of me at ever breath and enjoyed this fine specimen of a man.

After we both reach our climaxes and trust me, I climaxed hard, hardly then I ever had before and TWICE. Sebastian, if he ever got me to climax, it was only the once. I was fully drained but filled with something I couldn't name as Jace, still inside me; lay his head on my chest and let out a huge sigh. "Even though I've never had it, that was the best damn desk sex I've ever had" Jace said with a huff in to my chest. "Well isn't this interesting" A voice came from the doorway, a voice I knew oh to well. I looked over, as did Jace and I met the cat like eyes of my best friend.

Magnus Bane.


	14. Chapter 14

**OH MY GOD, I AM UPDATING IN THE SAME MONTH, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? ;)**

**Hey Guys, I have a day off from work today and I thought I would give you a chapter**

**I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter as I would have liked but you win some and you lose some right?**

**In this chapter I've decided we're going to learn a little more about Jace and his past, don't worry Clace lovers, they'll be back soon.**

**Chapter 13 got 800+ views like WOW!**

**I apologise for mistakes, I haven't edited this yet because I was excited for you to read it!**

* * *

Chapter 14

CLARY POV

"Well isn't this interesting"

I look up at my long time friend Magnus Bane as he looks at Jace and I in pure amusement. I felt my cheeks inflame, causing my face to match my hair and Jace glares at the glitter covered man.  
"And who the hell might you be?" Jace demands which just causes Magnus to beam at me.  
"oooo biscuit, this one has a bite. I love it. Anyway I am the magnificent Magnus Bane, Clarrissa's long term freewheeling bisexual friend, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now, you two love birds best get dressed because Simon is downstairs and we wouldn't want him to witness this now would we?" and with that Magnus leaves the room, a trail of glitter behind him. I turned to face Jace who was staring at me; the moment our eyes met we burst into a ranging fit of giggles.

Once the tears had gone and our breathing came back to normal, I noticed Jace was still inside me. "So, that was Magnus, my best friend and if we don't hurry my other best friend Simon will run up here, so if you don't mind" I say pointing down at the area we were still conjoined. Jace blushed but removed himself all the same. As we were dressing our selves Jace broke the silence. "Why are your two best friends male?" His question shocked me but I answered truthfully.  
"I genuinely don't get along with females"  
"You get on with Izzy" I smiles thinking of my black haired friend.  
"Yeah, I guess I do. I mean, I DO have a female friends, one's called Maia. But she's more Simon's friend then mine, I don't think we ever spent time just the two of us. And the other is Aline who used to be a complete bitch and she can be a little hard to handle sometimes"  
"So, hanging around with two lads..." He left his question hanging, wiggling his eyebrows at me.  
"EW Jace" I said laughing. "I mean in high school, Simon and I tried once but I called it off, it was kissing my brother and he agreed"  
"Oh right." Was the jealousy I was detecting? Seen as he was giving me 20 questions, I decided to ask a question I had at the back of my mind.  
"Have you and Izzy ever..." Jace looked at me in shock, his head whipping up so fast, I'm surprised he didn't give himself whiplash.  
"What? Erm... I mean" He answered scratching the back of his head. "We've never done anything but I mean there might have been a time one of us or both of us thought about it, but now she's like my sister." I nodded satisfied with the answer.  
"Are you ready to face the music?" I nodded again and we headed down to the ground floor of the office to meet my two best friends. I should be more excited right?

* * *

As we entered the lobby, I saw Simon and Magnus straight away and ran to Simon, who caught me easily in his arms. He hugged me close to his chest, like we did when we were teenagers. He placed me back on the ground and held me at arm's length. "Damn Fray, you're looking good. America's done wonders on you." I giggled at his compliment and he released me as I ran to give Magnus a hug. He swung me around as I fell about laughing. As he brought me back down to earth he whispered in my ear "Jace Herondale, I'm proud of you biscuit." I blushed once again and tried to hide behind my hair.  
"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked trying to get my face back to its normal colour.  
"Well Biscuit, we missed you and there was nothing keeping us in England so we thought we would come and see our favourite redhead and hopefully steal a couple of rooms from her" Magnus said with a wink.  
"However" Simon continued "When we went to Sebastian's, he rudely told us to fuck off and said we would find you here, what's going on?"  
I looked at the ground unable to answer when I heard a voice behind me. "They split up, he was a dick to her."  
"And who might you be?" Simon asked angrily.  
"Jace Herondale, Clary's boss, friend and most of all her housemate." Jace smirked.  
"HOUSEMATE?!"  
"Si, calm down. When Sebastian kicked me out, Jace kindly let me stay at his home, and you better be nice because if you want a room, it will be at his house." I turned towards Jace "Is that okay?"  
"Of course Clary, I told you. My house is your house and whoever you want to stay is welcome, even Ratface." He replied grinning, obviously pleased with himself.  
"Why don't we all get to know each other better and get dinner at Taki's I'm starved." I turned to Jace once again "You're paying Mr CEO" I say flashing him a grin. "Yes ma'am" He replied with a mock salute and a grin back. This is the happiest I've been in such a long time.

* * *

We were all sat around a booth in my favourite restaurant in New York, Taki's. With its retro style red sofa's and it's milkshakes, I just love it here. Simon and Magnus sat opposite Jace and me. We all ordered. I ordered a Vanilla milkshake and a tray of curly fries, Jace got curly fries too. Magnus ordered banoffee (**A/N if you don't know what it is, its banana and toffee)** pancakes and a triple chocolate milkshake and Simon ordered a coffee and a vegetarian burrito. We all made ideal chit chat, just catching up over the last few weeks until our food arrived. I asked how Maia and Jordan were but Simon informed me that they split up because their child, beautiful Natasha is actual her ex-boyfriend's Bat. I feel so sorry for Jordan, he loved that girl more than anything and his will hit him hard. It won't be difficult for him to find a new guy. He's gorgeous with his green eyes, messy brown hair and his tattoos.  
"Did you know Aline and Helen were dating?" Magnus asks me.  
"Blackthorn?"  
"That's the one! They're getting married, and we're invited."  
"oh my gosh, I'm so happy for them- HEY!" I slap Jace's arm playfully as he tries and succeeds to take some of my milkshake. "If you wanted one who should have ordered one"  
"Why? When I can have some of yours?" he tries to grab it again but I take it and down the whole glass just to spite him and he pouts at me. The sound of a throat clearing reminds me with have company. I turn to face Magnus and Simon, Magnus is wearing and expression of amusement while Simon is looking between the two of us, clearly trying to work out what was happening.  
"So Herondale, you never said how you met Clary, nor how she ended up working for you." Simon asks.  
"I was friends with Sebastian in school and when he came to me the day him and Clary moved to New York, he mentioned a girlfriend who needed a job and I needed a personal assistant to help me organise all the clients and contracts, the first day Clary started, she fit in straight away." Jace answered. I looked up at him in awe.  
"So why is she living at your house?" Simon asked again. This time I answered.  
"Sebastian cheated on me and kicked me out the house." I left out the mental and physical abuse and hoped Jace would keep his mouth shut.  
"Oh biscuit" Magnus said sympathetically.  
"Oh shit, you're JACE HERONDALE" Simon exclaimed.  
"I thought we had already established this?" Jace questioned.  
"No I mean, you're Jace Herondale. You were in that shitty movie Clary dragged me out to see because and I quote "J_ace Herondale is fit as fuck_"" I blushed as Jace grinned at me, I was not going to hear the end of that. "So what are you doing being the CEO of a company when you're an actor?" Jace scratched the back of his neck and paused for a long time, so long that I didn't think he was going to answer but he surprised me and answered.

"I never wanted to take over the company, but it had always been my father's dream to run his company alongside his son. He didn't look at acting as being a 'real job' and he was always asking me to give it up, but acting is my dream, I didn't want to give it up. But when they were killed in a car crash a year ago my father left everything to me and I quit acting, I wanted to run my father's company for him because he couldn't, I wanted to make him proud." Jace looked out of the window at the diner, as I looked at him in shock. Why didn't I know this? "I know nothing about the business my father does, I don't even know what it is, I just take control of the clients while his team deal with all the business side. What kind of CEO am I? I just wish I didn't throw away my dream as fast as I did." With that Jace stood up, pulled a few dollars out of this pocket and placed them on the table as he left, not saying a word; leaving me to watch him go.

Oh Jace.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

**Can we get 200 reviews? PREETY PLEASE.**

**I love you all, whether you've read this story from the beginning or if you are just reading it now, you all mean the world.**

**Also, If you review this chapter and you have a fanfiction of your own, I will go read it and review your latest chapter.**

**Chey xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys – so this isn't a proper chapter per say. But all of your lovely reviews made me what to write something for you. Thank you all for your ideas, some of them were amazing and I see a lot of you wanted Sebastian to do something so I'm working on that one!**

**I'm still quite stuck on this story so I thought I would add a filler so ladies and gentlemen (do I have any male readers?) please enjoy some Clace fluff, because everyone needs some fluff in their lives!**

**I can't believe how much love this story as, over 200 reviews! My readers are honestly the best, i wish I could meet up with you all and give you a hug!**

**Also, be sure to check out my new story 'Broken-Hearted Love'**

**Cheyashton xx**

* * *

Chapter 15

Clary POV

A few minutes after Jace left, I couldn't stop watching the door, hoping Jace would breeze through a massive carefree grin on his face, but pigs flying were more likely to happen then that. I apologised to Magnus and Simon and made sure they had directions to Jace's home. After I was sure they wouldn't get lost, I left them and scurried in the direction Jace vanished in, hoping to skill catch him. Fat chance of that happening. I looked all over the streets of New York and I couldn't find him so I hopped in a cab to his apartment and pray to god that he's there.

I unlocked the door using the key Jace gave me a while ago and let myself into the apartment we share. I found Jace sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand and an old movie of this playing on the huge TV. I sat down next to him and he was so engrossed in the film he didn't notice me; after five long minutes of staring at him, hoping he would look at me I finally grabbed the remove and paused the film. Finally this got his attention as he turned and his golden eyes bore into mine. "Shouldn't you be with your friends?" He asked, the venom in his voice apparent.  
"You're my friend too Jace" I answered "and beside, you're hurting not them."  
I ran my fingers through his hair hoping to calm him down, it worked for a while as Jace let his eyes fall shut under my touch but they snapped back open less than a second later.  
"Why are you here Clary?" He asked. I just stared at him unable to answer, why am I here? I hardly knew Jace and yet I had already slept with him, he must think I was a bitch. And yet here I was, wanting him to feel better because when he felt pain, I did. Had I developed feelings for Jace Herondale? Jace brought me out of my thoughts.  
"It's not that I don't want you here Clary, I just thought you would want to see your friends." I knew all his anger was gone with how softly he was speaking to me. He was still staring at me and I couldn't bare myself to look him in the eye, knowing he would be able to see how I felt about him.  
"I'm here because you need me Jace." I answered, hoping that was a good enough answer. We sat in silence for the longest time and I couldn't handle it anymore.  
"How about I order us a pizza and we watch the rest of the film before the boys come back yeah?" Jace didn't say anything so I stood up to get order the Pizza from the kitchen. As I was leaving I could have sworn I heard Jace mutter ' I'll always need you" but it could have been my brain messing with me.

The pizza had arrived and we were now sat on the couch watching the old film, Jace's commentary on how certain scenes were made was making me snort with laughter. This is what I want, just to be completely comfortable and daft with someone. Thank god I meant Jace before things got serious with Sebastian. "What was that?" Jace's voice brought me out of my thoughts once again.  
"Huh?"  
"You mentioned something about me and Sebastian" Jace's voiced was laced with jealousy and concern.  
"Oh, I was just thinking about how grateful I am that I met you before things got serious with Sebastian." I answered truthfully, right now, Jace needed the truth. His face broke into a massive smile. "I'm glad to." He paused for a second before adding, "I really like you Clary Fray".  
"I really like you to Jace Herondale" I whispered back to him, unable to hide the smile from my face as his lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**There we have it!**

**If you liked this chapter, give it a review!**

**Loving you all long time, my loyal followers xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello,**

**It's been a while hasn't it...**

**I don't know why I stopped writing but I did... and I'm really sorry. I just got so sidetracked with work and then my boyfriend and I broke up over new year (we're back together now) but I was going through a really bad time in life but it's all sorted now and I want to get back into writing so here I am. This is probably going to be a short chapter just to get back into it and I don't even know if anyone is going to keep reading my stories but I didn't want to be one of them writers who just stop the story half why through so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Clary POV

I was so engrossed in Jace that I didn't even hear the knocking on the door until it became insistent. Jace moved away first grinning wider than a Cheshire Cat and I found myself grinning back because how could I not? Jace stood up to go answer the door as I sat on the sofa touching my lips feeling the tingle from the kiss. Jace opened the door and there stood Simon looking awkward and Magnus grinning from ear to ear. "Interrupting were we?" Magnus teased and I felt my cheeks flame. "In fact, yes you were" Jace replied not helping my flaming cheek situation at all. Magnus laughed and came into the apartment, taking a slice of the nearly untouched pizza as he went.

"Listen guys" Jace started, "I'm really sorry about before, I didn't want that to be the first time I met Clary's friends, I just got worked up thinking about my father's company" Jace looked at the ground as he finished his sentence. "Don't worry about it mate" Magnus answered around a mouth of pizza. Jace satisfied with the answer nodded his head once at Magnus. "So how long are you two staying?" I asked my two best friends. "How ever long you want us too biscuit." Magnus said while Simon nodded in agreement behind him. Simon hadn't said a lot since we arrived and I was unsure as to why, I hope he was feeling okay.

Magnus looked around the front room taking in every detail. He is very particular in home design, in fact every time I go to his house it never looks the same. "It's a very nice pad you got here Jace" he stated in awe. "Thanks man, it pays to be New York's youngest CEO, why don't I give you the grand tour and show you your room?" said Jace. "Yeah cool" replied Magnus, "coming Si?" he asked. "No thanks, I'm going to stay and chat to Clary for a while" Simon spoke for the first time since arriving as he sat down next to me. Magnus looked between Simon and me but just shrugged his shoulders and followed Jace as he showed Magnus around the penthouse.

Simon and I sat in silence for the first 30 seconds before it became unbearable. "What's wrong Si? You're being unusually quiet" I asked him but he was staring at this joined hands resting on his knees. "How how much do you actually know about this guy Clary? And you're already living with him?" Simon asked still looking down at his knees. "What do you mean? I know him well enough Thank you." I replied, my anger seeping through my voice. "But what does JACE HORENDALE want with you, Clary Fray?" My anger over took me. "What? Am I not good enough for him?" I near shouted making Simon flinch. "No, No, I didn't mean that. I just meant, why aren't you with Sebastian anymore, I thought you was in love with him? Are you sure Jace isn't just taking advantage of you because you're vulnerable?" Simon spoke softly to me, trying to calm me down but his words just made my angrier. "Sebastian was fucking hitting me Si, and he was paranoid." I shouted standing up. "He ended things with me because he thought I was cheating on his with Jace." Simon finally looked up at me "what?" he asked shocked. "Exactly, Jace helped me out of it and I'm so grateful because I've actually met someone amazing who cares for me and looks after me" Simon looked back at his knees, GODDAMMNIT. "You like him don't you." Simon said so quietly I almost didn't catch it. "Well I did sleep with him, so I think that covers it" I spoke before I could even think but I was so angry I didn't even care. Simons head came up so fast he could have damaged the muscles. "YOU WHAT? YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?" Simon shouted. "Yeah, what's so bad with that? I'm a single woman I can sleep with who I want" I countered back. "Because it should have been me, I should be the one looking after you, not him." That stopped me in my tracks "what?" I whispered. "I've been in love with you since we were 10 years old Clary and you've been too blind or stupid to see." Simon said, looking back down at his feet. I started at the boy who I had called my bestfriend since I was 6 unable to form words. I knew Jace and Magnus approached behind me but I didn't care. I walked over to the front door and walked out into the New York night, not even stopping when I heard Jace calling my name. I didn't care where I went I just needed to get away.

* * *

**I hope you liked this little chapter packed with drama and I will be back soon!**

**Leave a Review if you liked this chapter so I know people are still reading...**

**Chey xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys,**

**I've been gone for months and now I'm updating twice in one day, WHAT IS HAPPENING? I've just been reading all your reviews and replying to every single one and all your encouragement is making me so happy, thank you all so much and I'm happy your all glad the story is back so I thought I would give you another chapter FYI, it's also 10 to 1 in the morning and I'm up for work at 9am, I'm also concerned my typing is EXTREMELY loud and all my family are currently in bed so this might have to be quick one.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE (BECAUSE I'M A NEAR 20 YEAR OLD GIRL AND I SWEAR).**

* * *

Chapter 17

Clary POV

HOW FUCKING DARE HE. HOW DARE SIMON. I know I shouldn't be this mad but I am, he's had plenty of time to tell me how he feels and he chooses now. WHY? I don't fucking understand the little knob heads timing in all of this. I'm finally happy and he wants to take it away, what kind of friend does that? I break from my thoughts long enough to register where I've actually walked to. I'm stood in the middle of Central Park staring at the lake. Water had always calmed me, I used to love going to the seaside back in the UK. I sat on a bench close by and just closed my eyes listening to the quiet around me with the distant noises of the city surrounding me. I never thought I would find city noises comforting but here I was.

It took me a few seconds to notice someone had sat on the bench besides me until the draped a coat around my shoulder, I looked over to my left praying it wasn't Simon, I still loved him but I couldn't even look him right now, but to my surprise I was met with he molten eyes of Jace. "How did yo-"I started. "Magnus told me water calms you so I came to the only place within walking distance that I knew with water." Jace replied. "Want to talk about it?" he asked me softly. I shook my head and buried myself in his side and he wrapped an arm around me. I didn't care what Simon thought. Jace was good for me; he made me feel alive but safe at the same time. I closed my eyes and let myself relax to the movement of Jace's body and he breathed until his voice broke me out if it. "You know I would never hurt you right Clary?" Jace's voice had something laced into it but I couldn't work out what it was. I looked up at him but he was looking at the ground. "What? Of course not, I trust you." I told him. "I know, but Magnus and I could hear your argument with Simon and what if I hurt you Clary?" Jace said. "Never intentionally" he continued when he saw my face. "I just don't know how to act; I've never l-"for a split second I thought he was going to say 'love'. "I've never liked someone as much as you Clary." I looked up at Jace in awe; no one had ever said anything so nice to me in my life. "And if I recall, you like me a hell of a lot too, enough to sleep with me in fact.. I'm my office-"Jace didn't get a chance to finish as I punched him in the arm and he fell about laughing. "In your dream Herondale" I said pushing him away but he grabbed my cheeks in his hand and made eye contact with me, getting serious in a second. "You're always in my dream Clary Fray" I couldn't help myself seeing his eyes bore into mine showing so much emotion I couldn't handle it, I leant forward and brushed my lips onto his, Jace smiled and deepened the kiss, with my face still in his hands. After what felt like a life time he pulled away. "Come on, let's get you home" Jace stood up and offered me his hand, I took it without hesitation and we walked back to the apartment hand-in-hand.

* * *

We arrived still with our hand interlocked, I didn't even care if Simon was still up, he couldn't ruin my current mood, nothing could. But to my relief only Magnus was awake, laid on an armchair reading a battered copy of 'A Tale of Two Cities'. When he saw us come in, he placed the book down on the arm of the chair and came up to enclose me into a bear hug. "How are you biscuit? I'm so sorry about Sebastian and Simon. I've been such a bad friend. I'm so sorry" The words came out of Magnus's mouth faster than when he's dissing outfit on America's Next Top Model. "Mags, it's okay. I'm exhausted but tomorrow we'll go to lunch, just me and you and have a proper catch up, yeah?" I asked. "Yes of course biscuit. Now you two lovebirds get to bed and don't worry, I have ear phones." He said walking away but not before winking at Jace and I. I was in such a good mood that I couldn't help but giggle as Jace led me into the master bedroom.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is short but it is now 1:30 am.**  
**I hope you like this chapter.**  
**If you did drop a review for me, everyone who reviews on an account I will PM you.**

**QOTD;**_** what is your favourite TV show?**_

**ANSWER**_**; at the moment its PLL, an all time favourite but I've been getting into Celebs go Dating on E4 (UK).**_

**What's your favourite TV Show?**

**Chey xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi...**  
**So it's been a while hasn't it... I'm sorry about that. I've had a lot going on in my life the last couple of months. I got a promotion at work, I am now deputy/assistant manager which is pretty exciting but I have to put a lot more hours into work. Sometimes I'm leaving for work when it's dark and I'm getting back home when it's dark, it sucks major balls but it pays the bills at the end of the day. The next thing is probably the biggest thing... I'm currently getting over a big break-up, we dated for 4 years and one day he just decided he didn't want to be with me anymore, it's been a month and he's already dating someone else... so yeah there's that. I've been in a rut recently but I'm trying to get myself out of it, I hope you can forgive me! I've been trying to write this chapter for months but I just didn't like it, I must have deleted the full chapter and re-wrote the full thing at least 5 times and I'm still not 100% about it, but what can you do?**

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas!**

**Now on to the story. (sorry if it's a bit short)**

**xxx**

* * *

Chapter 18

Clary POV

I woke up to a weight around my stomach; I looked down to see Jace's arm snaked around me protectively. I smiled up at his sleeping face. I never imagined I would be this happy just lying in bed with the man I loved. I had never said the words to Jace but I knew in my heart that I loved him, it was impossible not to. His golden eyes that bore into my green ones, his blonde curls that definitely need a cut as they're starting to fall into his eyes, the way he gets a slight dimple on his left cheek when something makes him extremely happy. I was the luckiest girl on the planet to have this man in my life.

I shuffled out of bed trying not to wake Jace as I left. I was dressed in one of Jace's old t-shirts but due to our height difference it came down to my knees. Today was Saturday so Jace and I didn't have to get ready for work. I left the bedroom closing the door slowly so I didn't wake Jace up. I went into the kitchen and straight to the coffee machine, I needed caffeine. I grabbed my favourite Star Wars mug, that Jace got me to make me feel more like at home here, and I looked at the contraption that was the coffee maker. Why do people need an overly complicated machine just to make coffee? What's wrong with the standard old kettle? I was stood pondering which button I should press first when I heard a chuckle behind me, causing me to spin around gasping as I was met with the cat eyes of my best friend, who reached behind me to work the monster of the machine.

I watched in awe as Magnus made me a cup of coffee effortlessly. I pouted because why couldn't I do that? Magnus caught my eye and chucked "come one biscuit, it's not that hard" I huffed at him as she slide my coffee across to me, I grabbed it in both hands and took a sip feeling the warm bitter liquid run down my throat, I sighed in content causing another chuckle out of Magnus I glared at him from under my eyelashes and he sipped his own coffee. "I'm going to wake Jace up" I declared. "Oh yeah?" Magnus said raising an eyebrow. Why can everyone do that but me?! "Don't do anything I wouldn't do biscuit" I picked up and orange from the fruit bowl and threw it at his head which he caught straight away as I walked into Jace and I's bedroom.

I placed my coffee on the bedside table and stole a look at Jace who was sleeping soundly in the bed, his hand still stretched across my side of the bed. I smiled at him, he was so gorgeous and I wasn't sure what I had done in life to deserve someone like this in my life. I sighed trying to get the thoughts and slipped in bed facing Jace, I placed his arm back around me and he pulled me closer to him in this sleep. I kissed his forehead as his golden eyes met mine. "Good morning beautiful" he said huskily as he nuzzled my neck making me feel warm all over. "Good morning" I replied running my head through his hair. "What are we doing today?" he asked still nuzzled into my neck. "Well I have a lunch date with Magnus later on today, just so we can catch up and shit, but it's only-" I glanced at my phone on the bedside table. "9am, so we have plenty of time just the two of us" I say to him. "Oh really?" Jace smirked as he changes our position so he was lying on top of me, his weight balancing on his elbows as not to crush me. "I'm sure I can find a way to pass the time" I felt him smirk as he kissed the sweet spot underneath my ear and I let out a breathy sigh before I could stop myself. I felt the heat rising up my cheeks as I felt Jace chuckle into my neck. He brought his face up back to mine staring intensely into my eyes. He had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. His boy was going to be the death of me, I thought as I pulled his face down to mine in a delicious passionate kiss. His hands were resting on my hips as mine were tangling through his hair, pulling it slightly causing his finger tips to dig into my hips. My hips bucked into his by their own accord and his responded immediately.

We broke away for air as Jace placed a delicate kiss on my forehead his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. I wondered what he was thinking but it was quickly blindsided by my faults of the need and want my lower region was feeling at this moment in time. Don't judge, a girl has needs. I detangled myself from Jace much to his disappointment. "As much as I enjoyed that, I need to shower." I said grabbing the hem of Jace's shirt and pulling it fully off my body leaving me stood gloriously naked in front of him. I saw his eyes widen as he took all of me in. I placed my hands on my hips and smirked at him. "Like what you see Herondale?" I teased him. I heard him growl softly causing me to chuckle as I walked into the en suite bathroom not bothering to close the door. I turned on the shower and stepped into the hot cascading water. It wasn't long before I heard the bathroom door close and lock and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry its short but I just wanted to post something now. I'm probably going to write a couple more chapters now, I haven't decided yet.**

**Also, let me know if you want a lemon shower scene? I'd been down for writing that!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was shity.**

**Much love, Chey x**


	19. Chapter 19

**So you wanted smut you horny bastards, here is your smut;) (If you don't want to read it, just skip through the first section)**

* * *

Chapter 19

Clary POV

_"As much as I enjoyed that, I need to shower." I said grabbing the hem of Jace's shirt and pulling it fully off my body leaving me stood gloriously naked in front of him. I saw his eyes widen as he took all of me in. I placed my hands on my hips and smirked at him. "Like what you see Herondale?" I teased him. I heard him growl softly causing me to chuckle as I walked into the en suite bathroom not bothering to close the door. I turned on the shower and stepped into the hot cascading water. It wasn't long before I heard the bathroom door close and lock and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist._

I turned around to see Jace stark naked in front of me. It was at this moment, I realised I hadn't actually seen Jace naked before. I took a moment to fully appreciate the golden god stood in front of me. I took in his golden hair slightly curling from the humidity; I took in his golden eyes looking down at me with fire in them. I took in his sharp jaw, noticing the slight stubble that decorated his cheeks and neck. I moved my sight down to his neck, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows hard, knowing full well I'm openly checking him out. I looked down at his chest noticing for the first time that he has a tattoo of his parents' names across his heart. I lifted my hand tracing the name of his mother as I looked down at his abs. Who knew a single man could turn me on so much. I was still tracing the tattoo of his mother's name when Jace's hand came up and grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him in shock and he pulled me up against him and kissed me like his life depended on it. I gasped before melting into the kiss, my hands snaking into his hair and his arms wrapping around my waist. The feeling of my boobs against his hard check made me audibly moan, Jace growled and slipped his hands down to my arse, cupping my cheeks in his hands. I stood on my tiptoes trying to deepen the kiss. Jace responded my sliding his hands down my thighs, adding force to lift me up as I wrapped myself around him. He took a step forward so we were both under the hot water, my back pressed up against the wall of the shower, neither of us breaking the kiss once.

We both broke away from the kiss to catch our breath but Jace's lips found the junction between my neck and collar bone and he sucked the sweet spot making my head fall back against the wall of the shower. Who knew something so simple could make me feel so much pleasure. I gripped my hands in Jace's hair, bringing his face back up to mine as I kissed him with as much passion I could muster. Jace took that as an indication as he shifted and I felt him enter me causing me to gasp as his member quickly filled me. Jace's broke from my lips and he looked at me in shock, I smiled at him reassuringly. "It's okay" I said. "Just give me a minute to adjust, it's so deep like this and it just shocked me" I said playing with his hair. He just nodded at me as we both stood still for a moment, after a while I moved my hips against his to let me know I was ready, Jace growled in response and started to move.. Slowly.

My head found the wall behind me again as my moans grew louder by the second, Jace was moving so agonisingly slow. I wanted more. "By god Jace, if you move any slower, I'm going to be 80 years old before I reach this orgasm" I shouted at him, Jace just chuckled before he slammed into me HARD, a loud moan escaped my lips before I could stop it, taking that as a sign Jace rammed into me again, his fingers gripping my thighs so hard I'm sure I was going to have bruises where his fingers were. Not that I'm complaining, sex marks are good marks. My legs involuntary tightened around Jace as I could feel myself building up, I know Jace felt it too as he removed his hands from my thighs and placed them on the wall next to me and he leaned in to my ear. "Come on baby, let go" he whispered huskily kissing the sweet spot under my ear and that's all I needed as I exploded around Jace screaming his name. Jace's quickly followed suit muttering "Fuck, Clary" and we both collapsed on the shower floor still wrapped in each other's arms as we tried to calm our breathing.

* * *

**SMUT OVER**

* * *

Magnus held the door for me as we entered Taki's, one of my all time favourite places in New York. I was dressed in simple black jeans and light pink jumper, I left my hair free and curling down my back and my make-up was minimal, as I know longer felt like I had to hide behind a wall of make-up like I did with Sebastian. Magnus on the other hand was never simple. He was dressed him bright electric blue jeans, a bright yellow shirt; the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and he looked like he bathed in glitter, but I wouldn't change him for anything, even if I was pretty sure 10% of my lungs were covered in the glitter in inhaled just by being near him. He took one look at my face and chuckled. I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face ever since Jace and I's shower session. Once we had both regained our breath, he helped me and washed my hair for me before wrapping a fluffy towel around me and kicked me out the bathroom so he could shower himself, I still smile at the look on his face.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Magnus laughing at me. "You're really in deep aren't you biscuit?" he asked an amused smile on his face. "Whatever do you mean, Mags?" I asked him, faking innocence. "You're totally and utterly in love with that boy" he says matter-of-factly. I didn't respond but instead took great interest in my menu as I felt the blush creep up my cheeks and neck. This only furthered Magnus' amusement as he burst out laughing, banging his hand on the table, causing a few people to look at us in anger. "Alright then, Mr Know-It-All, how is your love life huh? Did you text that number I gave you?" I asked excitedly. Ever since I gave him Alec's number had been dying to ask how things were going. Now it was Magnus' turn to blush as he waved his hand around his face. "Oh Alexander?" he said, I beamed at the fact Magnus used his full name. "Well biscuit, you're not the only person I'm planning on seeing while I'm in New York" he said, trying to sense my reaction. I squealed like a pig and clapped my hands excitedly, causing the same people as before to turn around and stare at us but I didn't care. I was so happy for my friend, hey maybe both of us would find love in this wonderful city.

The rest of the lunch went amazingly as Magnus and I just caught up on each other's lives. I hadn't realised how much I missed my sparkly friend until now.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I love you all so much. You're kind words are so comforting!**

**Chey xxx**


	20. AN - SORRY!

Hey Guys, I'm sorry this isn't an update. I'm hoping I will be able to give you beautiful people and update as soon as possible but I have a slight problem and I need your help.

I'm stumped, like actually stumped with this story, I knew what I was going to do up to the last chapter with the Clary and Magnus going for lunch but now I don't know what I want to do with the story, I have some idea's for later chapters but the ideas I have would be waaaay to early to include them now so I don't know how to progress the story so I can get to the point of my ideas.

Is any of this making sense? Ahaha

SO, please if you have any idea's AT ALL please either review this with your idea or PM (I'd rather you PM because I'll delete this when I upload the proper chapter.)

I don't think I've ever actually said how much you guys mean to me! I can't believe this little story, that just came into my head randomly would have 269 Reviews, 282 Followers and 157 Favourites. HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN? I'm just a 20 year old who sits in bed and writes about her favourite book characters!

I've been through so much in my during my time writing on fanfic and I've also met some amazing people! But I want to meet more! If you're reading this and you want to just have a chat with me please do so, you can PM me on here and I will reply; probably embarrassingly fast, or you can contact me on social media, I have just about everything and my username is 'cheyashton' on the majority of things (baring twitter which is chey_ashton) come chat to me!

I will look forward to hearing your ideas, I love you all you beautiful sexy people.

Chey xxx


End file.
